Finally together (A Chair Fanfiction)
by keepingupwithchair
Summary: Ever wondered what happens before that flash foward to the Derena wedding and after the Chair wedding? Well, here are my version of those 5 years. Just a fluffy Chair fanfiction for all of you chair shippers. I might do some alterations to what happens in the flash foward. Hope you like it and please review. Disclamer: I do not own Gossip girl or any of it's characters
1. Reception & Suprises

Chair fanfic part 1

Blair and Chuck's wedding reception was beautiful even though it was a last-minute thing.

The food was delicious and Blair's mother even called a photographer to take pictures so they all can have something to look back.

"Honey,me and Cyrus need to head back to France now, our flight is in 3 hours." Eleonor said with a sad look on her face. She really didn't want to leave her daughter.

"Okay ,but promise me that you guys will be back for Christmas." Blair said smiling.

Blair and her mother had gotten much closer since the successful launch of Blair's clothing line and now knew she could return to Paris and know her company was in good hands.

"Of course, Dear." Eleonor says and hugs her daughter.

When they pulled away, Blair's lovely groom, Chuck Bass, appeared and huged his wife from the back, kissing her soft cheek.

"My mother was telling me that she is leaving to France with Cyrus in 3 hours." Blair tells him and Chuck turns his head towards his mother-in-law.

"That's a shame, , I thought you were staying a few more days." Chuck says kindly, he wants to be the perfect son-in-law ,which means he will have to do everything Eleonor Waldorf-Rose wants.

In the eyes of Blair's mother, he already was.

Eleonor didn't like Chuck in his teenage years and, in the beginning, she was scared that womanizer was going to break her daughter's heart.

Little did she know, Chuck would change and become the best person she could as for Blair.

"Ohh I can't, we have to go back to Paris to check on the house we are building and also, I don't want to bother you in your first days as a married couple."

After the married couple said goodbye to Blair's mother and Cyrus, they went back to their friends.

Next to Serena, stands a sad looking Nathaniel Archibald.

"Are you okay, Nathaniel?" Chuck asks his best friend.

"It's just now that you are married we won't spend as much time as we used to..." Nate says looking down as if he was ashamed of what he was saying.

Nate had gotten used to having Chuck living at the Empire with him, and the thought of not having him there made him think that maybe their friendship would change now that his friend had someone to take care of.

"Look, that won't happen. Of course we won't live together anymore, but we can have weekly dinners or something like that...you know...bro time...I know Blair won't mind, that way she can spend time with Serena too." Chuck says placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Nate looks at the couple to see a glowing Blair smiling.

"Okay. That's a really good idea! Ohh and by the way I should leave, it's getting late and we don't want to ruin your first night..." Nate says wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's not like they haven't done it tons of times, Nate." Serena says and giggles a little bit.

After saying their goodbyes, Nate and Serena go into the kitchen to search for Dan.

That's when Chuck puts his arms around his wife's waist.

"I can't wait for us to be alone..." He whispers in her ear seductively, making her shiver like only he could.

"Me too." Blair replies and pecks Chuck's lips.

"Wait...where is Jack and Georgina?" She asks looking around trying to find Chuck's uncle and their long-time frienemy.

"I don't know? Do you think they are-" Chuck says but Blair stops him from finishing that sentence.

The thought of Jack Bass and Georgina Sparks having sex inside her house grossed her out, but she knew they were the type of people to.

"Eww no...at least I hope not..."

"Let's check out Dorota's room just to make sure...I don't think they would go to your or to Serena's room if they are doing what I think they are."

"Okay...You check Dorota's room and I'll check my mother's."

With that, the young couple started climbing up the stairs.

Blair goes up to her mother's room to find a heavy make out session going on between the people they were looking for.

"CHUCK!" She called out disgusted, making Georgina and Jack stop.

"What the hell?! First: Georgina you are married and have a little kid and second: THIS IS JUST DISGUSTING!"

Chuck appears next to his wife and looks like he has seen a ghost.

"I never thought I would ever see this, seriously guys, my eyes hurt." He says in his calm and deep voice that is the total opposite from Blair's.

"Can't I make out with Jack just because he is your uncle?" Georgina asks confident, like what she was doing was normal and right.

"So you think this is totally normal?!" Blair asks almost yelling.

"I am allowed to date whoever I want, nephew..." Jack states, calmly, looking at Chuck

"I am not saying you can't date Georgina but give us some time so get used to it..."

"Let's just say I found a piece of me in him, .Philip is nothing like me, I don't even know why I married him. Wait, I remember. He has money." Georgina says

"Well we should go now, mind coming to my apartment, Georgina?" Jack asks and gets a smirk from her.

They both head to the door but not before stopping next to Chuck.

"Have fun tonight,nephew, just be careful, we don't want a baby Bass so soon, do we?" Jack asks laughing a little bit at the end, Chuck just looks at him.

When they both leave, the couple is left alone.

"I would love a baby Bass..." Chuck says with a tender smile.

"I would too, maybe one we will have one or more." Blair reply and kisses her husband

They go back downstairs, hand in hand, and see that the rest of their friends were waiting for them

"I thought that you already had left." Blair says, surprised

"We wanted to say goodbye again. Why did Georgina and Chuck's uncle leave together?" Serena asks confused

She would never think about those two becoming a couple.

"Long story. Georgina wants a divorce from Philip to be with my uncle." Chuck says and everyone looks at them with wide eyes.

"But didn't they just met today?!" Nate asks confused

"They did. To be honest I don't care. I only care about me and Blair right now." Chuck says and looks at his wife who, of course, smiles back.

"So we better get going so the lovebirds can be alone." Dan says and grabs Serena's hand standing up from the couch.

"B, can I talk to you please?" Serena asks holding a bag that she clearly hasn't holding at the wedding.

"I got you this." The blonde says when they get to Blair's room, handing her the bag.

She open sthe bag and look at the set of lingerie her best friend has gotten her.

"Serena why did you get me lingerie?!" Blair almost yelled but thenI remember her husband and friends were just downstairs..

"Because I am a good friend and I thought you could use it. Consider that my wedding gift, it was actually really expensive!"

"Thank you ,I loved it and something tells me that Chuck is going to love it too."

The two friends laughed together, they were lucky to have each other.

After everybody left, Chuck picked his wife up and started carrying them to her room that was now Chuck's room too, since he decided to move into her house.

When they arrived, he began to kiss her and quickly moving on to her neck.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Blair announced while giggling.

Chuck looks at her, disappointed that she made him stop.

"I have a surprise for you..."

Blair quickly runs to the bathroom to change into on of the lingerie sets Serena had gotten her.

She decides to wear the purple one, since it was Chuck's favorite color.

When she comes back, her husband is already sitting on the side of their bed.

Chuck Bass looked at his wife, speechless.

His wife looked amazing in her purple lingerie set, making him wonder how did he get so lucky.

"You look...amazing, Blair..."

"Well, thank Serena, she was the one that gave this to me." His wife said as she started to walking towards their bed.

"You better remember me to give her a call to thank her for this, even though it's a shame that you won't get keep it on for much longer." Chuck sais grabbing her waist and starting to kiss his wife's neck.

Suddenly,he stops kissing her and throws her into the bed so he is on top, making Blair let out a little scream before starting to kiss him, once again.

Chuck unlocks her dark purple bra while Blair takes his jacket off.

Blair started to feel the butterflies on her stomach she felt everytime they were together this way.

They both missed this. The last time they had slept together was in Monte Carlo months before and both had lost count on the times they craved these moments so much.

In a matter of minutes they were both naked and Chuck was already inside of Blair.

Moans filled the room.

"Chuck..." Blair moaned over and over again.

"I love when you say my name that way,baby." Chuck says between breathes and starts kissing her again.

He loved when he made her feel that way.

After while they both climaxed together.

"I love you so much, Blair Waldorf- Bass" Chuck said looking straight into his wife's brown eyes, still not removing himself from inside of her.

"I love you too, Chuck Bass, so much…" She replied still breathing heavily and kisses him

He then let his body fall next to her's puts his arm protectively around Blair, who rests her head on his chest

Chuck pulls her even closer to him and in a few minutes they both fall into a deep sleep, with a smile on both of their faces.


	2. The come back

The morning after their wedding, Chuck and Blair Bass were sleeping peacefully in their bed when their friend, Serena Van der Woodsen, decided to go to their house so she could go get her stuff.

Even though she packed all of her clothes and essentials when she moved out last spring, she still had some stuff there that she had forgotten until that day.

When she stepped out of the elevator on her high heels, Serena was immediately met by Blair's loyal maid, Dorota, telling her to take her shoes off.

" and still sleeping, please don't make so much noise."

"I am just going to pack the rest of my stuff and I'll be down in a few minutes."

When Serena gets to her old room, she gets a sudden urge to go check on their friends, who are still sleeping in the room next to her's.

When she gets there, Serena can't contain herself from smiling at what she saw.

Chuck Bass with his arm around her best friend, pressing her body her to his, while her head and hand lays on his chest.

Serena couldn't be happier that her stepbrother and best friend had finally tied the not after years of games, love and a few lies and schemes. She knew no one could make Blair happier than Chuck, even after all he had put her through.

After a few moments of just looking at the cute couple, Serna picks up her phone and takes a picture.

As she is putting her phone back into her purse, it rings, waking the newlywed couple up.

"Serena, what are you doing here?!" Blair asks still in Chuck's arms, shocked to see her best friend standing in front of them.

"I came here to get the rest of my stuff and I had to take a picture of you guys sleeping because you looked so cute."

" Are we really married?" Chuck asks looking at Blair with a tender smile that makes my heart's heart melt, she never knew Chuck could be so kind.

Blair smiles back, "We are…"

"Well, I don't want to interrupt so I am just going to pack…." Serena announces before leaving the room.

"Everything feels like a dream and that, suddenly, I am going to wake up and I'll still be married to Louis or dating Dan…still don't know why I did those things when I always knew you were the one…" Blair confesses looking into her husband's chocolate brown eyes.

She really didn't know, yes she was in love with Louis but her love for him could neve be compared to her love for Chuck.

Dan was just a relationship she just couldn't explain, what has she thinking to go from a prince to a Brooklyn wannabe?

 _Confort_ , she thought, maybe the fact that he was the only person to be there and to confort her when she needed the most made her mistake her affection for love.

"Forget all of that, what it matters is that you and me are really married and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you." Chuck said, making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Same." Blair simple stated before kissing her husband.

That kiss quickly transformed into a make-out session, with Blair on top of Chuck.

Suddenly, the young couple hears someone clearing their throat.

"Guys, I am really happy for you and glad that you guys are finally together , but can you please don't do any of that stuff when I am around?" Serena looks at them with a disgusted but smiling look.

"Okay, sis, you have 1 minute to leave before we start again" Chuck says smirking

"Ohh okay. Bye B, bye Chuck, see you at the funeral!"

Serena storms out of the room with her bags making Blair laugh

She gets closer to her husband, "Shall we continue?"

"I have two things to tell you first…"

Chuck leans into the bedside table to take something out of it.

"What are you doing, Chuck?" Blair asks but doesn't get an answer.

He faces her again with a box from Harry Winston on his hands

"When you were getting dressed last night I put this in here. It's a wedding present to you. I got it a few days ago thinking about our wedding…little did I know that a few days later I would be here giving it to you." Her husband says opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace that matches her engagement ring.

Blair covers her month, "Chuck, I am speechless, it is beautiful…"

"You deserve all the diamonds in the world, darling." Chuck says making her melt. _Did he just call me darling?_ She thought to herself.

"You have to stop spoiling me!" Blair exclaims still looking at the necklace.

He puts the necklace around her neck, like he did on her 17th birthday party.

"As I said that night, before Humphrey appeared and punched me, I am going to make it all up to you. All the mistakes I've made, all the awful things I've said. Even if it takes the rest of my life. Why not start with the day after our wedding? So no, I am not going to stop spoiling you…I'll continue to show you my love for you." Chuck says looking at his wife in a serious way.

Tears start to fall from Blair's eyes, "Chuck…I've also done terrible things to you…and I promise I will make it up to you too…this time we will be so much better together because we've finally learnt from our mistakes. I love you, Chuck Bass, and I never knew you could love anyone this much. We've been married for almost 20 hours and you already are a great husband."

That's when they kiss, making both feeling the fireworks they had always had since they first hooked up on 11th grade and the butterflies Blair demanded to be murdered after that night.

Suddenly, Chuck stops and looks at his wife, again.

"I love you too, and I'll continue to be that great husband, which means, more surprises. We are going to have a honeymoon. The Bass Industries's jet is going to be here in 7 hours. We are going to Paris, then Monaco, London and a surprise destination that you will only know when we get there." He says making her smile even bigger.

Blair looks surprised, "How did you plan a honeymoon in hours?!"

"I'm Chuck Bass. I've had it planned for weeks because, again, the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted to be with you. The travel agency was just waiting for me to tell them to go further with all of this. "

"Chuck Bass, you have officially become the best husband this world has ever seen"

Chuck kisses her forehead, "Thank you, I bet you are going to be an awesome wife too."

"And I am going to show you how good of a wife I am right now." Blair says climbing on top of him.

Chuck smirks, knowing what is going to happen next "Really?"

Blair starts to kiss her husband as his harm hands run through her body.

One things leads to another, and 30 minutes later, they collapse next to each other.

Chuck looks straight into her eyes and she stares right into his, both smiling, and that's how they stay until they hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Blair says as her and Chuck get out of bed and get their robes on.

" , , There is an article about your wedding on the Spectator." Dorota says handing Chuck the newspaper.

"Ohh yes I know, Nate asked me if he could write something about us." Blair says looking into the newspaper as her husband holds it.

 _An Upper East Side royal wedding – Bart Bass's son , Charles, gets married to former princess of Monaco, Blair Waldorf. After 5 years of trying to make it work, the couple is finally together and happy_

Blair can't help but smile at what their friend wrote about their relationship.

Chuck opens the newspaper and reads the whole article.

It tells their whole story together. Nate even talked about that video of Blair telling Chuck she still loved him at her wedding and all of her indecisiveness between him and Louis, making it clear she was not marrying Louis for his money or royal status.

Nate also wrote that they couple was no where to be seen after Bart's death because Chuck didn't have a close relationship to his father, and that him treated Chuck horribly all his life, so he didn't want to cancel a wedding that had been planned for ages because of him.

"Nate is a genius." Chuck says still looking at the paper in his hands.

"Dorota, we need to pack! We are going on our honeymoon for…" Blair says as she waits for Chuck to complete her setence, since I don't know how long they will be gone.

"2 and a half weeks, we will be here for Christmas though and don't forget we still have to attend Bart's funeral before we leave, I really don't want to go but I'll do it for Lily."

The loyal maid nods, "Destinations?"

Blair gives Chuck an annoyed look and rolls her eyes, "Paris, Monaco, London and a surprise destination that Chuck won't tell where it is. I hate surprises!"

"It will be cold in Europe, so pack for cold weather. Don't expect it to be hot there, Waldorf."

Dorota nods again, "Okay, I'll prepare black Chanel dress for you to wear today to the funeral, ."

Then she leaves the room, leaving her employer and her husband behind.

"Bass, I am not a Waldorf anymore remember?" Blair ask putting my hands on her husband's chest and looking at him.

Chuck smiles kindly, "But you love being a Waldorf, you don't have to change it for me".

"But, now, I love being a Bass more than I love being a Waldorf."

Blair then starts walking towards the bathroom, "I am going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Chuck smirks and starts walking in her direction.

After shower, Blair slides the black Chanel dress Dorota picked for her into her body and pairs it with some black thighs and heels.

She then moved onto makeup and hair, straighting her browns waves and applying a thin layer of foundation with mascara and a little bit of blush.

She hated the fact that she was dressing this way for someone like Bart Bass, who had done anything but hurt Chuck, even thought she knew that deep down, Chuck was sad about Bart's passing, but he wouldn't, of course, admit that to her.

She gets downstairs to find Chuck already ready to start having breakfast.

Chuck looks up at his wife, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself, Bass"

After having breakfast, they both head straight to church, the same church Blair got married to Louis.

As the limo stops at the entrance, reporters run to them, yelling their names, asking questions and taking pictures like that was a red carpet event instead of a funeral.

After passing through the crowd, Chuck and Blair finally meet Lily, who was already waiting for them.

Lily kisses both of their cheeks, greeting them, "Charles, Blair. How are you, darlings?"

"We are good, thank you, Lily. What about you?" Chuck asks concerned about his mother-in-law.

"I am fine, still shocked, but fine. We should go to our sits, the funeral is going to start after everyone gets here."

As they sit, they see Serena with Jack and Georgina aproaching.

Nate and Dan are here too, of course.

The funeral goes according to what was planned with Blair constantly checking up on Chuck, looking for some sadness on his eyes, but he just sits there showing no emotion, making Blair think that's how he is dealing with the situation.

As they all leave the church together, facing the reporters, all the phones ring at the same time, making everyone look at Dan,

"It can't be Gossip Girl, I deleted the website!" He says desperately, hoping that his friend believe him.

Everyone opens their phones so they can read the message.

 _Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. If you thought I was death, think again. I am not Dan Humphrey anymore and I am back for good._

 _You know you love me,_

 _Xoxo,_

 _Gossip Girl_


	3. Paris & Ex

Chuck looks at the Gossip Girl blast shocked.

 _Why does she have to be back?_ He thought to himself, finally when him and Blair were happy this had to happen.

But this time it was worse, this time it was not Dan Humphrey trying to get into the Upper East Side's elite, it was a girl/boy trying to destroy their lives and Chuck was determined to not let that happen.

"Guys, I swear it's not me. I deleted the website and destroyed the laptop yesterday after The Last Chapter came out, Serena saw me doing it. " Dan says desperately.

"It's true, he is not gossip girl this time" Serena sighs "I guess we will have to be careful from now on, again. Looks like we only got a few hours of peace."

Chuck and Blair get into their limo, ready to go home, but none of them talks during the whole journey.

When they get home, Dorota had already packed everything for their honeymoon and was placing their bags near the elevator.

"Chuck, I am scared. I know I am Blair Waldorf-Bass and I shouldn't be scared of anything, but I am." Blair admits when they sit on the couch, waiting for their driver to turn the limo around.

"Of what, love?" Her husband asks concerned.

" Gossip Girl. I don't want her getting between us or exposing our private lives like she has done before."

" She won't, don't worry. I won't let her do that." Chuck states and kisses Blair's forehead.

Eventually, the limo arrives and both of them get on it as Dorot and Arthur carry their bags.

The couple is making out when the limo's phone rings.

Arthur uses it when he wants to talk to Chuck when he is with a girl, that way he is sure he won't see anything he doesn't want to.

"Yes, Arthur?" Chuck asks, annoyed that the driver had interrupted their little make out session.

"There is a lot of traffic right now. It might take a little longer to get to the airport, maybe an hour or so." The driver exclaims.

"It's okay, Arthur. Just tell us when we are almost there. Call the jet's pilot and let him know that we are going to be a little late. Thank you" Chuck says and puts the phone down.

"I guess we are both trapped in here for the next hour." He says to Blair, making her smile and get closer to him.

"Oh really? Me and you alone in your limo…that reminds me of a certain night a few years ago."

"Care to repeat?" He smirks and she crashes her lips to his.

An hour later, Blair and Chuck have finished having sex but are still making out.

Suddenly, Chuck pulls away and look at the window.

"Chuck, why did you stop?" Blair asks kissing him again, but he pulls away

Blair looks angry, "What-"

"Blair, we are almost at the airport and we are both half naked and we, obviously, look like we just had sex! By the state of your hair anyone could tell, darling."

"Oh my gosh! Please hand me my bra! Quick!" She tells him and her husband who hands it to her and starts getting dress himself

They get through the airport into the Bass Industries jet and wait for their bags to arrive.

When they get into the jet, both of their phones ring and they already know who it is.

 _Spotted: B and C having a little too much fun inside C's limo. Good thing we have the photos to prove it._

 _Looks like this two are enjoying the married life and still love sex in the back of limos._

 _We are hoping for a little baby B or C soon._

 _Until that you know you love me._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Gossip Girl_

Blair looks at the blast, annoyed, "Is she going to post everything about our private lives? Can't a couple be intimate anymore?!"

Chuck looks at his wife seriously, _"_ I can tell that whoever is Gossip Girl this time, is worse than Humphrey. Listen, Blair, we have to be really careful from now on. I don't want Gossip Girl ruining our marriage."

Blair looks at him and smiles, she thought the way Chuck was worried about their relationship was cute but, obviously she wouldn't say that out loud.

Blair decides to have some sleep during the flight so she can have energy for when they get to Paris. She and Chuck lay on the jet's bed and she just adjusts her position in her husbands arms and falls asleep.

After a while of watching her sleep, Chuck gets tired himself and, knowing that the flight was going to take some times, also falls asleep.

After a few hours, one of stewardess comes and wakes him up telling them that they are almost landing.

Chuck shakes Blair's arm, trying to wake her up, "Blair, baby we it's almost time to leave."

"Okay." She says in her sleepy voice that Chuck loved.

After the plane landed, they get into the car that it's already waiting for them to take them to their hotel _La Tremoille._

"Let's go have dinner somewhere." Chuck says as Blair takes all of her clothes out of her bag.

Blair smiles, "Okay, do you know any good restaurants?"

" Last time I was here for a business meeting, I had dinner at this restaurant called _Le Meurice_ and it was pretty good."

"Really? We should really go there." Blair says and goes into the bathroom to change.

After dinner, they both decide to just take a walk through the Parisian street, enjoying the beautiful vies the City Of Lights has to offer.

The next morning, Blair is woken up by Chuck handing her a tray full of food.

She smiles at him, shocked that he actually got her breakfast, "Chuck, oh my god."

On that tray there was macaroons, french toasts, tea, fruit, pancakes and two beautifully decorated cupcakes.

"Everything for my beautiful wife. I thought you would love to have breakfast in bed before we go out. " Chuck says and sits by her side.

"Thank you. This is amazing but I can't eat all of this by myself." Blair says looking at all the food in front of her.

"I'll eat with you. So, I booked a table at your favorite restaurant for lunch and then I will let you go shopping before we go have dinner."

"The point of a honeymoon is for the newlywed couple to spend time together so, I guess you are coming with me. I need someone to tell me if I look good in the clothes I want to buy and also, I want to go see new clothes for you!" Blair says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chuck smiles at his wife, as he takes a sip of his orange juice, "That's my Blair. Of course I'll go with you, but I don't need clothes."

Blair looks at him in shock, "You can never have enough clothes!"

After breakfast, both of them decide that they should probably get ready so they can enjoy their first day in Paris.

Chuck thought it was a good idea to take Blair to the top of the Effile Tower so, at 12pm,they were there, looking at the whole city of Paris from the top.

"Chuck, this is beautiful but it's also kind of scary, you know?" Blair said as she looked at how high they were.

Her husband comes and puts his arms around her waist, "Don't worry, just enjoy the view. Don't look down."

After they came down, a town car was already waiting to take them to their restaurant.

During lunch, both of their phones rang.

 _Hey Upper East Siders,_

 _I got some pictures of our favorite couple walking around the City Of Love. Thanks to my French minions, I won't miss out on anything that happens during this trip. Keep on sending tips, young ones. Without you, I am nothing._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Gossip Girl_

The newlyweds look at each other.

"This Gossip Girl is so obsessive, it's ridiculous!" Blair exclaims, annoyed at how their lives were being documented on a website once again.

"Yeah, I can't believe she has minions out of the New York." Chuck says, looking down at his plate as he eats.

"After the scandal at my wedding last year the site got pretty famous and influential, more than what it already was."

After they eat, it was time for Blair's favorite part of the day, shopping.

Three hours later, their car was full of Chanel, Dior, Louis Vitton and much more.

"I swear I don't know how you can shop for so long." Chuck says laying on their hotel bed, exhausted.

Blair gets on top of her husband and kisses his lips, "It's like a therapy to me. I love it!"

After that, the couple got ready for bed and went to sleep in each other's arms.

After three more days full of sightseeing and shopping, Chuck and Blair got into a jet to take them to Monte Carlo.

"Blair, in Monaco everyone knows who you are. Are you sure you want to go there and take that risk? I am sure some of them do not like you that much." Chuck asks, concerned.

Only a few months ago she was their princess, and he was pretty sure the paparazzi would be aggressive.

In the summer it had been easy since they spent the days in their hotel room, ordering food from Room Service every time they needed, so nobody knew she was there.

"I am. I don't care about the paparazzi." Blair said, confidently.

The next morning, after breakfast, Chuck and Blair decide to go for a walk together and then lunch.

Chuck couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with all the attention him and Blair were receiving.

People stare at them in pure curiosity, not in hatred.

Why would Princess Blair be back to Monaco after her mysterious divorce to the Prince?

"Can you believe that even last year I was supposed to be living in that castle right now?" Blair asks pointing to where the royal family lives.

Chuck smiles, "I can't believe we are here and that we are married. A year ago, I thought this was impossible. "

As they get to the restaurant they picked to have lunch, _Le Louis XV,_ Chuck and Blair order their food and talk meanwhile.

Suddenly, the last person they both wanted to see walks into the restaurant, sitting only a table way from them.

Prince Louis.

He doesn't seem to notice his ex-wife and her current husband as he talks to some friends and, obviously, none of them stands up to go talk to him.

"What is he doing here?!" Chuck whispers.

"I don't know, but look it's our food. Let's just try to eat, pay and leave without him noticing us." Blair says as she sees a waiter with their food.

Both of them eat quickly and speaking as little and quite as possible, the last thing they both wanted was Louis attacking Blair for marrying Chuck so shortly after their divorce.

Finally, Chuck and Blair pay for their food and start leaving, already feeling the relive running through their whole body.

"Blair and Chuck? What a lovely surprise." Louis says as he notices the familiar faces leaving the restaurant.

"Hello, Louis." Chuck says with indifference, turning around to face the prince.

"Looks like you two ended up together after all. I read about your wedding. The Spectator and Gossip Girl still send me blasts, unfortunately. Let's see how long you two last. We all know that it's a matter of time before one of you does something that ends up hurting the other. Seriously, Blair, I always thought you were an intelligent woman but getting back with him was stupid after all he did." Louis says in his French accent.

"I won't let you talk to her like that!" Chuck says clearly angry.

Blair grabs her husband's arm, "No, it's okay. At least we have each other and by the way he talks, he is just jealous because I never loved him like I love you. All Louis did was point fingers at me every time I had a dark secret and be bipolar. He never accepted me for me. Yes, I was happy with him for a while but then..."

For a moment, the former princess of Monaco reconsiders if she should say what's on her mind, since they are in public.

"You changed over the time, Louis, and you became a total jerk! You made me be married to you for a few months so that you are your family wouldn't go through a scandal! I said I was sorry for the video thing and that I loved you and you still got married to me. That's it, it's out now! I've wanted to say this for the longest time. Now everyone can know why we divorced and what you did to me." She finally says making everyone in the room turn their heads towards them.

Louis looks like he is about to explode.

"Goodbye, Louis." Chuck says and puts his arm around his wife's waist as they leave.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned, already in the car

"I am, don't worry. I just needed to get that out of me."

After Blair finished that setence, both of their phones ring at the same time.

 _Spotted:_

 _Ex-Princess B putting everything in clean plates with her royal ex._

 _Looks like B doesn't want anything else to do with that prince now that she has her king._

 _Careful, princess, let's hope that king doesn't turn out to be a beast._

And a link to video of them in the restaurant a few minutes ago next to the text.


	4. Christmas Suprises

After the Louis incident, Chuck and Blair went back to their hotel, without much talking, Chuck knew Blair was probably not in the mood for a conversation so he just let her be.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Chuck finally asks his wife after almost an hour of silence from her.

Blair sighed, "I am. I just want to forget what happened. Ughh, now everyone is going to be talking about this and it's all Gossip Girl's fault!"

"Don't worry, I am here for you. Do you want to go to London tomorrow morning instead of staying here 2 more days?" Chuck asks his wife concerned that they will bump into Louis again if they stayed a few more days.

"Okay, I think that's a good idea. Chuck, I don't want to live like this. We can't have Gossip Girl telling everyone about what's going on in our lives! Just imagine if we ever have a baby, I don't want our children to live in a world where everything they do it's documented." Blair exclaims, annoyed, as she picks up a macaroon from the box she had gotten earlier.

Her husband looks straight into her eyes in a serious way, "If we ever have a baby, I will make sure that Gossip Girl is not here to document it's life."

The brunette girl smiles, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He leans in and kisses her slowly, something Chuck didn't do that often.

And they stay there kissing on their hotel bed, until Chuck starts to get on top of Blair, slowly.

 _"He is being so gentle"_ was the only Blair was thinking has his hands ran through her body, usually they were like a time bomb, always expecting that something would come and separate them, but now they were married and knew nothing would tear them apart.

It was like she could feel all the love he has for her.

Chuck's hands run through her back and unzip her dress.

That night was one of those nights Blair knew she would never forget,

* * *

Two weeks later, the couple was back in New York.

They had spent a wonderful time in Europe, but Blair's favorite destination was Madrid, she had never been there and loved it.

"B!" Serena yells as she sees her best friend and stepbrother step out of the Bass Industries jet.

Blair runs to her, "Serena!"

The girls laugh and hug at the same time, they had truly missed each other.

"I missed you so much, Blair! I am glad you're back! Things were getting boring here, I am sick of only talking to Nate and Dan! I need a girl" Serena says dramatically.

Nate fakes a hurt face, "Hey, we are not boring!"

"B, I want to know all the details about your honeymoon!" Serena exclaims as they get into the limo.

Chuck smirks, "Do you really want to know, sis?"

"Actually, I don't now. B, do you think we could have dinner just the two of us today? I bet Nate wants to spend sometime with Chuck." Serena asks as they drive to the Waldorf – now - Bass Penthouse.

"Hum, okay." Blair answers, she really didn't want to be way from her husband.

"Is everything okay?" Serena asks concerned

Blair sighed, "It's just I don't want to be away from Chuck for a whole night."

"C'mon! I know you guys are still on the honeymoon phase but I want to spend sometime with you too!" Serena exclaims a bit annoyed.

"Look, I know you don't want to do this and neither do I, but I think it would be good for both of us to spend sometime apart. After dinner, I promise, I will watch _Breakfast at Tiffany_ 's with you while we cuddle." Chuck says looking at me kindly

"Okay, then, but only for a few hours!" Blair exclaimed

" I am so excited!" Serena squeals, the truth is that Blair was concerned and needed someone to talk to and that someone couldn't be Chuck.

* * *

An hour later, both the girl were already in the restaurant eating.

"C'mon, B, you are making me sad right now! It looks like you don't even want to spend time with me!" Serena says looking at a sad Blair Waldorf-Bass looking down at her plate.

"Of course I want to spend time with you, it's just that me and Chuck are newlyweds and we have been waiting for this for so long. I hate being away from him." Blair said looking at her friend.

" I know, but let's just eat and then you can go home to your husband, but for now, just tell me everything, except the sexual parts, of your honeymoon!" Serena says clearly excited.

I told her everything about France, including the Louis incident, and all the other places Chuck took me to.

"Woah! Chuck really outdone himself, this time. Ohh B, I am so happy for you two." Serena exclaims after her best friend told her about the honeymoon.

Blair sighed, "Everything was perfect, except that Gossip Girl followed us everywhere."

"Yeah I saw some of the posts, this Gossip girl can be so obsessive! In another note, me and Dan were talking the other day and we started talking about starting a family. We both want to but isn't it a bit too early? I mean we just started dating again. " Serena says happy but confused.

" Yeah! It's too early for that, S! Don't get pregnant now! Can you imagine your child's life if you guys were to break up?" Blair says disgusted at the thought of Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn being the father to Serena's child.

She would never understand what was on her mind when she dated him.

Serena looks at her best friend for a while, thinking, before saying anything.

"I guess you're right, I am going to talk to Dan when I get home. What about you and Chuck, Blair? You are probably the most sexually active couple in the world, don't you guys want a baby now that you're married? Your babies would be the cutest and the most mischievous."

Blair could feel herself getting pale, she didn't want to talk about that.

"We have been talking about that here and then..." She answers emotionless

"What's wrong, B?" Serena picks up her friend's hand, holding it.

"I am 1 week late. I only realized two days ago." the words come out of Blair's mouth quickly, getting a confused look from Serena.

"Did you just tell me that you think you might be pregnant?"

"I've spent the past two days trying to pretend the problem doesn't exist, but the truth is that the symptoms are there. I have been feeling sick in the morning. I am just so scared that Chuck might not want a baby right now or that we are not ready for this."

Relieve runs through her body after she finished telling her friend what was going on.

"Blair, this is amazing." Serena squeals

Maybe she was right, maybe a baby would be a good thing, Blair thought.

"Let's go to your house and take a test. You have to know if you and Chuck are going to have a baby." Serena says, looking at her seriously

"Okay, but I don't want to worry Chuck so don't tell him. I might not be pregnant." Blair says and pays for her food.

* * *

After dinner, the girls when straight to the Waldorf-Bass penthouse with two pregnancy tests on their hands.

Serena was probably more excited than Blair herself.

Blair takes both tests and puts then on her bathroom's sink.

 _What if I am pregnant? How will I tell Chuck? Are we ready for this? Is he going to be mad?_ All those thoughts ran through Blair's mind in those five minutes where they waited for the results until she is brought back into reality by her phone ringing, telling her the five minutes are up.

"B, it's time." Serena said looking at her friend.

Blair looked more nervous than ever, "I can't do this, S!"

"Okay so I'll check and tell you the results!" She says picking up both tests from the bathroom sink.

Blair just nods

Serena looks at the tests as Blair tries to study her face.

Suddenly, she smiles.

"You are pregnant! Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Serena squeals.

Blair gives a small smile, she didn't know what to think.

Tears start running down her face.

The blonde looks at her friend worriedly, "What is it, Blair? I thought you would be happy…"

"I am. Really happy. I am just scared. What if Chuck doesn't want a baby right now? We just got married!" Blair cries

Serena smiles, "Chuck was ready to be a father when the child wasn't even his. He will be over the moon when he discovers this."

Blair looks down and places a hand on her still-flat stomach where her and Chuck's baby will grow and can't help but smile.

After a minute of silence, Blair finally speaks, "You're right. And I already know how I am going to tell him."

"What are you going to do?" Serena asks confused, Blair could swear Nate was rubbing is confusedness on her.

"Your mother invited me and Chuck to spend Christmas Eve and day with you guys, so I'll just grab one of the tests and put it in a box with maybe a pacifier and hand it to him as my Christmas present. Thank god Christmas Eve is tomorrow, I don't know if I could not tell him this for much longer than that."

"Oh my gosh, B, that's an awesome idea!" Serena squealed.

After that, the girls spent the rest of the night talking about the baby.

* * *

The next night was finally Christmas Eve and Blair couldn't be more excited.

Keeping her pregnancy from Chuck was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

Everyone was there.

Lily, William, Serena, Nate, Dan, Eric and Jenny (who showed up for Christmas), Rufus, Georgina (for some reason), Jack, Eleanor, Cyrus and even Harold and Roman (who got in the first flight to the US when they were told about the wedding).

Their family had gone through a lot of drama in the past few week but it was like Chuck and Blair's wedding had got them all together.

Jenny even apologized for everything she ever did to Blair. Two years away from the UES made her think about the person she had become and the mistakes she had made.

She felt guilty for sleeping with Chuck and knew how much that had emotionally affected Blair.

Blair ended up apologizing for what she did too, it had been childish and the drama between them was getting old so they decided to be at least friends after so many years.

She had always secretly liked how she was brave enough to go against Blair, but she didn't say that out loud, of course.

"Guys I am so excited we are opening some presents today!" Serena squeals while everyone sits down so they can start.

"Yeah, that way we can all sleep a little bit more tomorrow before our family brunch." Lily says placing her champagne glass on the table in front of her.

"The first one it's from me to Blair." Serena says picking up a small box handing it to her friend.

"Aww thank you, S." Blair coos opening the box to reveal a beautiful Cartier bracelet.

"Oh my gosh I was thinking about buying it! You really do know me." Blair stands up to hug her best friend.

Blair kneels down to pick up an envelope and hands it to Serena, "You will love what I got you!"

She opens it and squeals almost immediately.

"A trip to Greece?! For two?!" She asks excited.

"I thought you and Humphrey would like a few days to relax, away from the Upper East Side."

They continue to exchange the gifts and Blair waits nervously for Serena to pick up the box that had the test inside.

Finally she does, "Okay, this box says it's from Blair to Chuck."

"I can't wait to see what you got me." Chuck says looking at his wife before starting to undo the wrapping around the box.

Everyone watches as Chuck opens the box to reveal the positive pregnancy test and a pacifier, carefully placed on top of a small purple pillow.

When he realizes what that meant he looks at it shocked for a few seconds before looking at Blair.

He takes the test out of the box making everyone in the room gasp.

Blair smiles, "Surprise."

Chuck starts smiling before picking his wife up and spinning her around.

"Are you really pregnant?" He asks still shocked, excitement and happiness written all over his face.

"Yes. You are going to be a daddy." Blair answers happily before being pulled into a hug by her husband.

He pulls away and kisses her right in front of everyone.

Nate clears his throat, "Guys we are still here."

"Shut up, Nate, let them be. This is a special moment." Jenny says smiling.

Everyone laughs saying "Yeah!" Or "Congrats!".

"I knew this would happen soon. You are practically the world's most sexually active couple." Georgina says making all the young people in the room laugh and the adults to stare at each other in shock.

Chuck and Blair stay there laughing uncomfortably.

"That's what I said 2 days ago!" Serena says laughing.

"Well, now that's something a dad never wants to hear." Harold laughs awkwardly.

"Sorry, Harold, but it's true. I lived with Chuck while they dated, 2 years ago, and-" Nate starts but his cut off by Blair punching his arm.

"Okay, Nate, that's enough." Blair says trying to make the situation less awkward.

Suddenly, her mother starts to cry.

"Don't cry, mom! You didn't cry the last time I was pregnant!"

"I know but this time is different. I always knew Chuck was the one for you, dear."

Blair pulls her mother into a hug, "Ohh, mother, come here."

That's when it hits her.

"Wait, did Nate just say that you and Chuck had sex when you just dated?" She asks half surprised

"Even before that, let's be real." Georgina says, obviously enjoying the awkward situation she had created.

Blair nodded nervously.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, don't you know that you should only do those things after you get married or, at least, engaged?!" Eleanor asks a little mad.

"It's Bass now, mother, and I am sorry to tell you that I lost my virginity to Chuck a few years ago back in school like everyone else in this room I went to school with. Well, maybe not Eric." Blair says as revenge.

The young adults in the room look down in embracement, they had forgotten that messing with Blair was stupid but they had just discovered that pregnant Blair was worse.

"Oh my gosh, I need to sit." My mother says sitting back on the couch next to Lily.

"Despite what I just heard, congratulations. I can't believe my baby is having a baby, again." Harold says before pulling her into a hug.

Blair smiles, "I'll always be your baby, daddy."

"Chuck, I want to talk to you." He says looking at his daughter's loving husband.

They both leave the room and everyone else just continues opening the gifts.

Chuck knew Harold was about to give him the protective father talk that everyman hears, usually before the wedding.

Blair's dad sat on the couch, "So, Chuck, you probably know why I want to talk to you."

"Yes, sir." The young man sits next to his father-in-law, scared that he might not like him for his old reputation.

"I know you are a very powerful man but, as you can guess, If you don't treat my daughter and, now, my grandchild right, I'll use all my power to take you down."

"Of course, I understand. I am not planning on treating Blair or the baby badly. I love them with all my heart. I am incapable of doing something to hurt them, and if somebody does, I will hunt them down. I am going to protect my family at all costs, Mr. Waldorf." Chuck assures, he would never do anything to hurt his wife, not anymore.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I hope you do that, Chuck." Blair's father says, patting Chuck's shoulder.

They both get into the living room, where everyone is already waiting for them.

Chuck sits next to his wife and kisses her cheek and puts an arm around her.

" You just made me the happiest man alive." He whispers in her ear, making her

giggle.

"I love you. " Blair confesses

"I love you and the baby too." Chuck replies putting my hand over her stomach

After that they share a kiss.

"CHUCK AND BLAIR!" Serena yells making Blair jump off her sit.

"Serena! You can't just scare us like that! She is pregnant and it's probably not good for the baby! " I say while Blair breathes heavily, she had really scared her somehow.

"I guess we just discovered that Chuck is going to be over protective over Blair and the baby. I know that you just found out that you are going to be parents and all of that but can't you wait until you get home?" Their friend asks annoyed.

"Leave them alone, Serena. Today it's a special day for them." Lily says looking at her daughter and then at the happy couple.

They spend the next hour talking until Chuck realizes Blair is almost sleeping on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind, We have to get going, Blair's tired, but we will be here tomorrow for brunch." Chuck says and scoops his almost sleeping wife into his arms.

"Ohh okay. I know pregnancy can be tiring so go get some rest. I'll walk you out.", Lily stands up while we say goodbye to everyone.

They go get their coats and press the elevator button.

"Goodbye, Lily, thanks for having us." Chuck says kissing his step-mother's cheek as well as he could with Blair on his arms.

"It was my pleasure. Goodbye, Charles."

After they get into the limo, Chuck lays Blair on his lap.

Blair opens her eyes, "Chuck?"

He looks down at his wife, "Yes."

" I am scared that when Gossip Girl finds out, she will never leave us alone." Blair admits.

"Nothing will happen, just promise me that you won't leave the house alone. We are also scheduling an appointment with Upper East Side's best doctor, I want you and our child in good hands, and you have to be careful and eat a lot healthy stuff from now on. " Chuck says making Blair smile.

"I will. I love when you care for me that much. It's cute."

"I am not cute!" Chuck says and Blair laughs.

Blair kisses him, "Yes, you are and I love you that way."

* * *

When they get home, Chuck lays Blair on their bed.

30 minutes later, he goes to their bedroom to find his wife still sleeping peacefully.

He takes his clothes off and changes her into more comfortable clothes, carefully so he doesn't wake her up.

When she feels her husband putting an arm around her, Blair wakes up.

"Me and the baby are hungry, Chuck." She says, looking around.

"It's 3 am, Blair."

"But I am hungry! Do you really want your wife and child to starve?!" She exclaims, annoyed.

Chuck decided it was better not to argue with her since she was hormonal and got out of bed to go get her some fruit

Since it's 3am and Christmas, Dorota is not there to make her something to eat.

 _I was really not made to do this_ , Chuck thought as he tried his best to cut his wife some fruit and put it in a bowl.

He then goes back into their room to find Blair waiting.

"Ohh, honey, did you make this?" She asks smiling tenderly, just 15 minutes ago she was annoyed at him.

He nodded handing her the bowl full of fresh fruit.

"I never thought you would ever prepare me something to eat, Chuck, that was so sweet." Blair coos.

"Everything for you and this little one." Chuck replies putting his hand on her still-flat stomach and kisses it.


	5. New Year's Eve

A week later, Chuck Bass woke up at 7 in the morning, arms around his wife with a hand resting on her still-flat stomach.

It was the day of Blair's first ultrasound so it was safe to say he was more than excited.

Chuck looks at her, thinking about their future together with a baby and on how he was determined not to be like his father, that child was going to be loved and cared.

After five minutes of thinking, he finally decided it was better to wake her up.

"Blair, wake up. We have to be at the Doctor's office in 2 hours." Chuck said softly, shaking her right shoulder.

Blair's eyes shoot open.

"Chuck, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" She asks annoyed, getting out of their bed and picking up her robe.

Chuck left the bed himself, "You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb."

The pregnant woman rushed into the bathroom, "I am going to get ready. Could you please tell Dorota to make us breakfast? I am starving!" she asked before closing the door between she and her husband.

Chuck smiled before replying, even thought he knew she couldn't hear him.

He walks into the walk-in-closet that he somehow shares with Blair, they really needed to buy a house of their own, that closet was just too small for both their expensive wardrobes and the room was also decorated to be Blair's not her and her husband's.

Chuck picks up his Ermenegildo Zegna Bespoke suit and carefully puts it on, adjusting the sleeves before leave the bedroom.

When he arrives at the dinning hall, Dorota had already prepared them a huge breakfast.

"Good morning, ." Dorota smiles.

Chuck sits down, "Good morning, Dorota."

30 minutes later, Blair comes downstairs anything but happy.

Chuck stands up to help her sit, "What happened, love?"

"Morning sickness. I don't know if I can handle this. Thank you." She says as her husband sits again pours some orange juice into her glass cup.

Chuck holds her hand, "Why didn't you tell me? I want you to be there for you."

"I didn't want to disturb you." Blair says while eating.

"Well next time please do."

After breakfast, Chuck and Blair finally went to their appointment, more excited than ever.

Both knew it was going to be magical.

As they wait for their names to be called, Blair rests her head on Chuck's shoulder and holds his hand.

"I can't wait to see the product of our love appear on that screen." Blair says before looking up at her husband.

"Me too. I love you so much." He replies and kisses the top of her head.

"Mrs. and Mr. Bass?" A blonde nurse calls and both stand up and follow her.

Finally, they get to the doctor's office, "You can sit here, Dr. Brown will come right away." The nurse instructs them and leaves the room, leaving them alone.

"Are you nervous?" Chuck asks curious.

Blair smiles, "A little bit, but excited."

A tall, brunette woman enters the room, closing the door after her.

"Hello, Mrs. and . I am Brown and I'll be your doctor for the next 9 months and I'll deliver the baby as well." Dr. Brown gives them genuine smile.

"Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf-Bass and this is my husband Charles, or Chuck, Bass." Blair smiles back at the woman, she already liked her.

"I would like you to sit. I am going to give you some recommendations and ask some questions as well." says picking up what will be Blair's form.

"Thank you, . So, I am going to ask you to take vitamins once a day everyday, I expect the daddy to help you keep track of them. Do you have any questions?"

"Only one, I had a miscarriage last year, will I be able to carry till full-term?" Blair asks a little bit sad.

"In that car accident, right? Yes, I don't see why you won't, I mean, if it wasn't for that I bet you would have so you will be fine." The doctor answers kindly.

Chuck let out the breath he didn't know he was holding ,in relief, he couldn't bare it if something happened to Blair or their child.

"So, I am just going to get your vitamins and I'll be right back, you can lay down in there because we are going to check on the baby next." Dr. Brown says and leaves the room.

And that's what Blair does and Chuck sits next to her, smiling.

Dr. Brown comes back, hands him his wife's vitamins and turns on the ultrasound machine.

"This might me a little cold, I'm sorry." The brunette doctor says and squeezes a gel the pregnant Bass woman's lower belly.

The doctor works the machine around her stomach until a tiny bean appears on the screen.

"That's your baby. You are probably a month along." points at the screen.

Chuck and Blair look at each other, thinking about the same thing.

It had been a month since their special night in Monaco after the Louis incident.

Both of them knew that night had been special, different from all the others.

"Chuck, look. I really am pregnant, it's like I am carrying a part of you. It's amazing." Blair says with a huge smile on her face.

"You are, love, you really are carrying a part of me. I love you." Chuck says and kisses her right on the lips.

"Doctor, I really want to ask you a favor." Chuck starts

"Anything, Mr. Bass."

"As you probably know, me and my wife are well-known in this city and we have tabloids after us all the time, being Gossip Girl the worst of all of them. The last thing I want is Blair anxious because of them. They still don't know about this pregnancy and we want to keep it that way until we release an announcement, so please, don't tell anyone you are our doctor." Chuck explains, Blair's well-being was his priority and no one was going to disturb her.

"I understand completely, , don't worry." Dr. Brown nods.

They leave the office, fifteen minutes later, and can't help it but be all over each other.

"We are going to be parents! We are going to have a Baby Bass!" Blair says excited.

"Yes, that's true. Thank you so much for making me a father." Chuck smiles and kisses her again.

Blair pulls away a few seconds later, "It's not like you didn't put this baby inside of me." She laughs.

They walk to their limo, hand in hand, and get in.

That's when their phones ring, and both already now who it is.

 _Spotted: Lovebirds, B and C, in an extreme PDA moment. Since when does our favorite couple enjoy being in public? I don't know about you, but I smell a secret._

 _Don't worry, Kiddos, if they think they can hide it from me, think again, because their secret will be revealed in no time._

"That's it. I'm done with her." Chuck says, anger filling his whole body.

"Calm down, love." Blair says stroking his arm.

"No, Blair, I won't! You are pregnant! You have another human being growing inside of you and I won't take the risk of you loosing it because of some stupid blogger that it's causing you to stress! You are supposed to enjoy this experience and relax and you will because the end of Gossip Girl starts here."

Blair looks at her husband lovingly and puts her hand on his cheek.

"It makes me so happy, knowing that you care that much for me and our baby." She says smiling.

"Of course I do, Blair. You guys are my life. This time I am going to do everything in my power to take her down. I think we should tell the world soon, I want it to be us not Gossip Girl."

"Wait a few more days. I don't think I am ready to have all the cameras on my face just yet." Blair tells Chuck and he nods.

"Okay, if that makes you happy."

She leans in and kisses him.

The couple ended up having a make out session in the back of their limo.

"Mr. Chuck, we arrived home." Arthur says through the limo's phone after an hour of chaotic traffic.

When they got into their penthouse, Blair immediately went upstairs for a nap while Chuck looked over some papers from Bass Industries.

A week later, Gossip Girl is still trying to discover what are Chuck and Blair keeping away from her but with no luck.

Blair always loved attention so she really didn't mind as long as the blogger didn't discover their little secret before they had time to make an announcement.

Chuck, on the other hand, thought all of that was ridiculous. Only someone that really had no life would spend their days trying to discover what secret they were keeping away from her.

That's why they decided to tell everyone at the Bass Industries' New Year's Eve party, later that night.

Blair is doing her makeup when Serena and Jenny burst into the room with her dress.

The three of them had become close since Christmas, Blair felt she was finally ready to be Jenny's friend and put the past behind, Blair Waldorf had finally grown, at least a little bit.

If she had forgiven Chuck, she should forgive her.

On top of that, Blair had also let Jenny design a collection for Waldorf Designs, to help her start her career as the designer.

"The dress is ready, Blair." She says handing Blair the black Versace dress.

The makeup artist does some quick touch ups on her face and then moves on to her hair, putting it in an elegant updo.

When she is ready, the three girls head downstairs to find Nate, Chuck, Eric, Dan and Lily already waiting for them.

"Blair, you look amazing." Chuck says and puts his arms around his wife's waist.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself in that tuxedo of yours." Blair responds smiling.

When they all arrived at the Empire, where the party was being held, tons of photographers were there to get some pictures of the Upper East Side's power couple and family.

They get inside and greet everyone, who are mostly Bass Industries' business partners and celebrities like models, actors and socialites. It really was the party of the year.

Chuck and Blair sit on their

Our whole family and friends sit with us, they have no idea that we are announcing the pregnancy tonight.

Some assistant comes and whispers something on Chuck's ear making him nod before turning to his wife

"Blair, I need to go and do a welcoming speech now, do you want to come and announce your pregnancy?"

She smiles, "Sure, okay."

They both get on to the stage and Chuck starts talking.

Five minutes into his speech, he puts an arm around Blair.

"Me and my wife, Blair, also have some news we wanted to share with everyone this evening. We are very happy and excited to announce that we are expecting our first child, due in late July."

Everyone claps and some gasp in surprise.

Photographers quickly come near the couple and start taking pictures.

Blair looks at her husband," I love you.", she mouths

"I love you too." he replies and pecks her lips in front of everyone.

"Enjoy your night." Chuck says and they both get off the stage.

"So much for Gossip Girl's plan to be the first to discover our secret." Blair says clearly satisfied.

Then their phones vibrate.

 _Hey Upper East Siders,_

 _I would want to congratulate the Queen and King of the Upper East Side on their pregnancy, after all, what's an empire without an heir to it?_

 _Good Luck with that baby, B, I heard they are hard to take care of._

Then their phones vibrate, again, it was a Spectator Blast.

 _An Heir to the throne: Chuck and Blair Bass announce their pregnancy at the Bass Industries New Years Eve party._

"Well, I guess we should get used to that. Now, let's eat! I am starving." Blair says putting her phone back into her purse.

They sit down again and the caters start serving them food as everyone talks.

As they eat, a lot of people come around to congratulate the couple on their pregnancy.

After dinner, everyone starts going to the hotel's rooftop, where they are going to enter the New Year.

Caters start giving everyone champagne, Chuck goes to get Blair bubbling apple juice.

"No champagne for you this time." He says handing her the drink.

Blair sighed, "I know, I know. I won't be doing anything that will hurt Baby Bass."

"Excuse me, it's almost midnight so I guess we should start the countdown. We will start at 10." A man says on stage and everyone starts counting down the seconds till 2013.

When they finally finish Chuck pulls Blair into a kiss immediately, surrounded by cheers and fireworks.

Blair starts thinking about that exact moment the year before.

She was with Louis, suffering because of the pact she made with god.

She didn't want Louis, she wanted, and needed, Chuck.

After almost 30 seconds, they pull away from their kiss and connect their foreheads smiling.

"I am so excited to 2013." Chuck tells her

"Me too. Even though I am really not looking forward to getting fat and having to go through labor but, I know it will be all worth it in the end." Blair smiled, she couldn't wait to see what their baby was going to look like.

Chuck holds her hand, "It will, love. Personally, can't wait till your stomach grows. You will look beautiful with a baby bump and I will be there for you through labor as well as through the whole pregnancy."

Blair smiles again, "You are so good to me.", she says and kisses her lovely husband.


	6. Why don't we make a bet?

**Hey guys! I decided that I should write a little note before each chapter so I can let you know about what's happening with this story.**

 **So, this chapter is a little bit smaller and came a later because I use OneDrive to edit my chapters and that need internet connection, which did not want to colaborate with me for the last couple of days.**

 **Well I just wanted to thank you all for your support, this story has been getting many more views than I ever expected and your reviews are really what just keeps me motivated so thank you again.**

 **Hope you like this chaper and remember, please take your time to review and favorite, that really helps me knowing how you guys feel about the plot and everything.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Marta**

* * *

"Chuck!" Blair yelled from upstairs.

It had been 2 months since they had told the world they were expecting and both Blair and Chuck would only leave the house to go to work because the paparazzi were constantly trying to get pictures of them.

Chuck immediately came upstairs to find his wife standing in front of the mirror of their walk-in-closet in only her underwear.

"Is everything okay, Blair?!" Chuck asks breathing heavily from running upstairs.

"Yes everything is fine, come here!" The brunette replied excited.

He got closer to her, "Why are you looking at yourself in underwear, baby?"

"Look! I have a bump!" Blair squealed, pointing at her stomach.

At that sentence, a smile appeared immediately on this face as he tried to find the bump his wife was talking about.

Chuck kneeled down in front of his pregnant wife, "Yes, you do", and kissed her belly.

Blair smiled, "This is so amazing. I feel like I am dreaming".

Chuck returned the smile, looking at his wife's small baby bump, he was sure he couldn't be happier, his life was finally perfect.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Blair asks making him snap out of his thoughts.

"I just want a healthy baby." He responded still looking at her slightly enlarged stomach.

Blair knew Chuck was lying, of course he would love their child weather it was a boy or a girl, but she knew that he was hoping for a little girl to spoil.

Blair looked at her husband and rolled her eyes, "Don't lie. I know you want a girl."

He looked up to face her, "I would like a girl as much as I would like a boy. I'll love our child either way."

"Chuck, I know you want a girl. I know you will love this baby even if it's a boy, but I can see in your eyes that you want a little girl to spoil." She says smiling at her husband, he wouldn't, of course, admit that she was right.

" I have to go back to work." He exclaims and leaves the room without another word.

Blair rolled her eyes at Chuck stubbornness.

"You know I am right, Bass!" She yelled as Chuck's footsteps were heard down the hallway.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the couple was on their way to a family dinner Lily had insisted in hosting, excited to show everyone the slight bump Blair had.

They get there to find Serena, Dan, Nate, Eric, Jenny, Serena's parents and Rufus.

Lily and him had talked about being at least friends and both agreed, for Dan and Serena since, maybe, they were going to be in-laws. It was still complicated.

"Finally!" Serena says as a glowing Blair and her husband of 3 months got out of the elevator.

"Sorry, Blair discovered that she already has a little baby bump and that made her take a little while to get ready." Chuck says

"Really?! That's amazing!" Serena says jumping up and down in excitement, anybody could see it in her eyes that she was more than ready for that baby to be born.

"So, have you already thought of any names?" Lily asks while everyone eats.

"No, we don't even know the gender." Chuck answers

"I heard you could make some kind of blood test to discover, if you really want to know already." Rufus tells them making Blair's face light up immediately.

She turns to Chuck like a little girl that is about to ask her parents for something, "Really? Chuck do you want me to do it or do you want to wait?"

He picks up her hand and holds it, "I would prefer to wait but if you really want to know do it, you are the one carrying the baby."

"Maybe I'll wait, I just can't wait to buy gender appropriate stuff." Blair says and continues to eat.

"So, Blair, what do you think you are having?" Lily asks sipping on champagne.

Blair sighs, "I don't know, I really don't. I know some mothers get this weird feelings about the gender but I haven't got any of that, did you Lily? "

"Only with Serena, I knew I was having a girl the moment I found out I was pregnant." Lily smiles at the memory.

"B, you are so having a boy., I can feel it." Serena says holding her friend's hand.

"Actually, I feel like it's a girl. A little Bass princess." Jenny says holding her other hand that Chuck had already let go of.

Serena looks directly into her the younger girl's eyes, "Jenny, believe me when I say this two are having a boy."

"No, Serena, they are having a girl."

"I know Chuck wants a girl so he can spoil the crap out of her! He just won't admit it." Blair says excited making her husband stop eating

Chuck looks at the little argument that is happening in amusement, smirking, until he realizes what his wife had just said, "I already told you I don't care when it comes to the gender. I am going to love that child whether it's a boy or a girl".

"Charles, everyone can see you want a girl." Lily simply states before continuing to eat.

"Ladies, we don't we make a bet?" Chuck asked the two younger girls, not saying a thing about his step-mother's comment.

"Good idea!" They both answer and look back at each other.

"Wait a second, shouldn't I be the one having that type of thoughts?" Blair asks obviously confused.

"Shh, Blair, this is now a bet." Serena says not taking her eyes off Jenny.

"The winner gets to be the first to hold the baby after, of course, me and Blair." Chuck determines smirking, he really was enjoying that.

"Okay" both girls simply state and shake hands to seal their bet.

* * *

After dinner, Blair asked Chuck to go home.

Pregnancy was more tiring than she ever thought, even the first time she was pregnant se hadn't felt anything like that.

The perks of carrying a Bass offspring.

"Seriously, Chuck, I was never this tired when I was pregnant the first time, it's because it's your child for sure, you Basshole." Blair complained already in the limo.

Chuck smirks, "I am sorry, but you know how tiring handling a Bass can be, I mean, you are a Bass yourself now. I think it suits you."

"Shut up", was Blair's last words before the fell asleep on Chuck's shoulder, making him carry her to bed once they got home.

* * *

He laid his beautiful wife on their bed and went into her closet trying to find more comfortable clothes for her to sleep in.

When he did, Chuck went back into their room and did his best to take her Chanel dress out of her body.

As he was slipping the nightgown into her body, he noticed her baby bump and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you so much", Chuck whispered into Blair stomach, "and I really do hope you are a girl. I will still love you if you are a boy."

With that, he kissed the soft skin of her stomach and finished dressing her so he could get dressed himself.

Once that was done, Chuck threw the cover on top of his and his wife's body and drifted into a peaceful sleep, with a hand on his and Blair's growing child.


	7. Fashion Show time

**Hey guys, new chapter's here! So school is ending which means I will have tons of time to update. For now I am just changing all the chapters I wrote until the 10th into the third person which is not fun and I hate because I want to write new plot lines and stuff...so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update soon!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Marta**

* * *

Two months later, Blair stomach had grown, making it clear that she was pregnant.

She was not huge, she had this perfect rounded shape that really suited her slim figure, making her gain compliments from everyone she talked to.

That day was a huge day for her and Jenny, the first _J by Waldorf Designs_ fashion show and the world's biggest names in fashion were there to see the collection everyone was talking about.

Jenny couldn't be more nervous, Blair watched the younger girl running from model to model, adjusting details.

"Jenny, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. The collection is amazing and the models look stunning, nothing can go wrong." Blair said when she decided that Jenny needed to sit down and relax.

Jenny sit for a moment, "I know I already did a fashion show but this is different! All the eyes will be on my designs and the world's most important people in fashion and magazines are here!"

She stops for a few seconds before starting to talk again calmly, "I am sorry, Blair. I bet you are nervous too."

"But she shouldn't." A voice says and the girls turn around to see the one and only, Chuck Bass standing in the doorway.

Blair quickly stands up to go hug her husband, "Chuck! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I was able to finish all the paperwork quickly, thank god. So how's our wonderful baby?" He asks putting his hands on his wife's noticeable bump.

"It's doing great but my feet hurt. Chuck, can we go to the doctors tomorrow to find out the sex, please? I know we agreed on waiting but I can't! I want to go baby shopping." Blair exclaims like a little girl making Chuck rolls his eyes playfully.

"Okay, okay! I'll go schedule an appointment.", He let go of Blair and started walking toward the doorway," I'll be back in 5 minutes to pick up both of you, get ready for the red carpet. There are tons of paparazzi outside."

"Thanks, Chuck. Like I wasn't nervous enough." Jenny says sarcastically before watching her former step-brother walk away with a smirk.

Blair started to put her heels on. Her feet were hurting but there was no way she was going down that red carpet in flats.

"Blair, Chuck will kill me for letting you wear heels!" Jenny exclaims worried, nothing could tame a furious Chuck Bass.

"I am not doing this without them." Blair says, being her stubborn self, and leaves the room searching for her husband.

* * *

When she finds him, Chuck instantly gets into over-protective-daddy mode and starts yelling at her for wearing heels.

"No, Blair, I won't let you do that." He declares before walking towards where Blair had left her flats she was wearing until that moment.

"Yes you will, it is my choice!" Blair yelled, she was not going to let Chuck boss her around.

Chuck insisted, "But it is probably hurting you!"

"No it's not." She lied, hoping that he wouldn't notice that she was in pain.

"Don't lie to me, Blair, I know you." He said and Blair rolled her eyes.

Chuck got closer to his wife, putting his arms around her.

Chuck sighed, "I hate to see you I pain. Please go change."

"I am fine, Chuck, let's go or we will be late." Blair says and both of them start walking towards where the red carpet is, he knew nothing would make her change her mind so he decided not to argue with a pregnant Blair.

* * *

When both of them get there, dozens of photographers surround them only with the help of security they were able to get to the actual carpet.

Chuck obviously hated all of that but his wife sure was loving all the attention both of them and her baby bump were getting.

After they posed for pictures, their publicist asked Blair to do a few interviews about this new collection and her pregnancy.

"Hello, Blair, you look lovely." A young girl from Harper's Bazaar tells her.

Blair smiled, "Thank you so much, it took a while to pick but I did it."

"So how far are you with your pregnancy?" The interviewer asks

"I am 5 months, so far."

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet, we wanted to wait but I just can't anymore, I am really excited about baby shopping." Blair responded excited.

"Does Chuck want a boy or a girl?" The lady asks hopefully.

Blair flashed a smile, "I feel like he wants a girl so he can spoil her. I mean, I would love a girl too. Girls are fun, you can get pretty dresses and accessories, but I wouldn't mind having a boy, we are just so grateful for having a baby that's all."

The conversation then turned to fashion. Blair was asked about her pregnancy style and baby clothes until finally questions about the collection were asked.

* * *

After all the interviews, Blair gets to the backstage to find a very happy Jenny Humphrey.

"You have no idea of what just happened! Vogue USA and WWD just interviewed me!" She squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Jenny, that is great!" Blair hugs the younger girl.

"Girls! Get in line! The show is about to start!" She yells as she and Jenny prepare for the show that is about to start.

Serena, Nate, Dan and Chuck all sit front row as the rest of the family sit on the second one.

The show starts and the models start walking down the runway, show the beautiful pieces Jenny had designed with Blair approval and ideas.

* * *

At the end, when the two designers emerge from backstage, everyone claps at how beautiful the collection was.

Chuck's eyes met Blair's, she had never seen anyone as proud of her as he appeared to be at that moment. Her heart melted at the look he was giving her, Blair felt completed.

"The clothes were beautiful, congrats to both." Chuck says after the show to his wife and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you, Chuck." Jenny responds, she was over the moon at that moment. All of her dreams were becoming real.

As they talk about the show and the process of getting everything ready, Chuck's hand rests on Blair's pregnancy bump when she feels a weird moving sensation inside of her.

"What was that? I felt something moving against my hand." Chuck asks worried that the baby had hurt Blair.

"I did, I had never felt that before. The baby has been moving but had never felt nothing like that. Chuck, I think that was a kick."

Chuck felt a wave of happiness running through his body as his wife said that.

Jenny quickly comes and puts her hand on Blair's stomach waiting for the baby to kick again.

After a minute, it happens and the three people in that room smile.

"What is happening? Why are you all smiling like crazy?" Serena asks entering the room

"The baby is kicking for the first time." Chuck says making the blonde come and put her hand also on the pregnant woman's stomach.

The four wait patiently for the child to kick again.

"Please, Baby Bass, kick for auntie Serena!" Serena encourages the child.

Finally, after 5 minutes, the baby kicks.

"Ohh B, this is amazing!" Serena says and hugs her best friend.

* * *

Later that night, Chuck and Blair entered their room happily after dinner, they still couldn't believe in what had happened, their baby was really on Blair's belly and growing healthily.

"I am so excited to find out what we are having!" Blair exclaims and throws her arms around her husband's neck.

"Me too, I think we should go to sleep now." He says and kisses her forehead.

Blair looks at Chuck seductively, "But I don't want to go to sleep just now…"

"I don't think we should do that, Blair. As much as I would like to."

Bair rolls her eyes, " said it's fine as long as we go a little bit slowly."

Chuck looks at her worried, "Are you sure?"

"I am, Chuck, c'mon!" Blair snapped annoyed

With that, Chuck kisses his wife.

His hands run through her body as he picks her up, her legs around his waist, and pins her against the wall.

"I missed this." Blair says as Chuck kisses her neck, making her moan.

"We are never going this long without sex again." He tells her pulling away for a few seconds.

Chuck's hands run through his wife's back and unzips her dress, making it fall on the ground.

Then it hits her. Blair quickly stops kissing her husband and picks her dress from the floor.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." She says looking down and covering herself.

Chuck gave her a confused look, "But you wanted to do it just a few minutes ago. What happened?" he asks grabbing her shoulders.

Blair continues to look down, "I am pregnant, Chuck. I am not really the definition of sexy, right now."

"You are carrying our child, Blair, and you are still the sexiest woman I've ever seen."

"Lying will get you no where." Blair said

"I am not lying. You look beautiful pregnant." Chuck stated and kissed her.

"Really?" Blair smiled softly.

"Yeah. I actually can't wait for that baby bump to grow even more." Chuck says putting his hands on her bare baby bump.

"I love you." Blair says

"I love you too. What about we resume what we were doing?" Chuck smirks, getting a kiss in response.

Blair feels herself being lifted of the grown as Chuck lays her carefully on their bed.

In a few minutes, both of them are naked and Chuck enters his wife, making her let out a little squeal.

"Blair are you okay?" Chuck asks worried

"It hurts a little bit but I heard it's normal so just keep going."

Chuck looked at her seriously, "Blair, I don't want to do this if it is hurting you."

"Chuck, when your pregnant wife is asking you to do something, you do it." Blair says annoyed

He nods and keeps going.

"You feel tighter, it feels different."

"The pain stopped and it actually feels better than before." Blair moans and kisses him again.

They both spend their night doing that until they fell asleep with both of their hands on Blair's bump.

* * *

The next morning, Serena enters the Waldorf-Bass penthouse and starts going up the stairs.

As she gets closer to her friend's room she starts hearing moans.

Serena knew Chuck and Blair too well so she decided to not enter their room just yet.

"Guys, it's Serena, please stop having sex. I need to talk to you." She says knocking on the doorm

"Wait!...Come in." Blair says and Serena enters the room to find her step-brother with an arm around his best friend.

"Are you trying for twins or what?" She asks to an embarrassed Blair.

"Shut up, Serena. I am pregnant. It's normal for me to be horny."

Serena wisely chose to ignore that comment.

"Guys, I know you are going to find the gender today. Can I come? I would love go know if I am going to have a niece or a nephew and if I won the bet with Jenny."

"No! That couldn't make any sense. You will know at the same time as Jenny." Bair exclaims.

"But...I really want to know." Serena begs.

Blair rolls her eyes, "No buts and if you don't stop you will lose your spot as godmother."

"You want me to be the godmother?"

"Who else would we ask? Dan and Vanessa?" Chuck smiles

"Ohh guys, thank you! Well I better get going if I am not allowed at the appointment. Bye guys." Serena says and gets down stairs to find Dorota

"How can you live like this, Dorota? Didn't you ever walked on them having sex, because I just did." She asks picking a strawberry from a plate.

"I did 2 times and it shock me. Don't tell Mrs. Blair, please! She kill me." Dorota asks quickly and nervously.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Bye, Dorota." Serena smiles

"Bye, Miss Serena."


	8. Discovering the gender

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it took so long to update but didn't feel that anything was motivating me to write. I am rewriting everything which is boring and I only have 1 review in that last chapters (Thank you thealluretodarkness for always reviewing, it means a lot), but I am back! So anyways, I know this chapter it's not accurate to the five year flash forward but I really wanted to do this, it does not make a huge difference, you will see what I am talking about.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review so I know your opinion!**

* * *

Chuck and Blair get to the doctor's office and wait until they are called.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Chuck asks with excitement written all over his face.

"Remember when Lily said that she had this feelings that Eric was a boy? Well, after that I started to get this feeling that I am carrying a girl" Blair states looking down at her pregnant belly.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bass?" An assistant calls them and the couple both stand up and follow her.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bass. Excited to discover the gender?" Dr. Brown greeted them as they walked into her office.

Blair smiles, "Hi, we are very excited and anxious."

"Just lay here, as usually, and let's get started." Dr. Brown said happily as she turned the ultrasound machine on.

The ultrasound started when Dr. Brown started working the machine around Blair's stomach which was making the pregnant woman more and more anxious by the minute.

"I am almost 99% percent sure it's a girl." The doctor finally said after almost 3 minutes of searching.

Chuck and Blair exchanged looks, both smiling.

As Chuck looked at his wife and back at the screen where his daughter was pictured.

A wave of happiness took over him, he just couldn't put into words how much he loved those girls.

"We are having a girl, Blair." He said almost as if he didn't believe what he was saying.

"We are..." Blair looks speechless at the screen.

After the typical check up, the couple leaves for lunch.

"I think we should go have lunch and then do some baby shopping!" Blair exclaims as she gets into the limo.

Chuck rolls his eyes.

"What? I am excited! I've been waiting for this since I discovered I was pregnant!"

"Okay, we'll go!" Chuck gives in, knowing it was no use to argue about this.

After at least 7 shops they got: a stroller, a baby capsule for the limo, a new born crib, a changing table and 3 Baby Dior dresses, 5 headbands and 2 pairs of Gucci baby shoes.

As much as Chuck would hate to admit, he had actually enjoyed going shopping for his baby girl.

He even got a teddy bear that had a pink ribbon around it's neck when Blair had gone to the bathroom.

"Well, that was an intense shopping trip." Chuck says sitting on the couch of it's old suite at the Empire. They were both exhausted and the hotel was closer to the last shop they had gone to than their penthouse.

"And we didn't even buy half the stuff we need! We still have the nursery to decorate, tons of more outfits to buy, diapers, bibs, an high chair, pacifiers,... So much more stuff! We only bought some of the essentials!" Blair stressed out at the thought of how much stuff there was left to get until the baby arrived.

"Calm down, Blair. We will have everything ready for the baby in time. We haven't even though about what's most important." Chuck said stroking her belly.

Blair looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Chuck smiles, "Her name."

"Oh my gosh! We also need to find the perfect name for her!" Blair almost yelled.

"Let's start thinking about some. Do you like Gabriella?" Chuck asks hopefully.

"Yeah, it's not bad. Write it down so we don't forget. What about Victoria?"

"I like it. I'll write it down." Chuck thought about more names for a few seconds, "Madeline?"

"No way! I hate that name." Blair exclaimed in pure horror.

"Okay, okay. Selena?"

"Too close to Serena. She needs an unique name, not one close to her aunt's. What about Isabella?" I she asked looking at Chuck's list.

"I don't like it. Eloise?"

Blair looked at Chuck like he was crazy, "Have you forgotten that I got married to a guy named Louis last year and that he is a prince, which means he is well known all over the world? She is not having a name that sounds like my ex's. I don't want people thinking that I still love him or something."

"True, didn't remember that. I really like Penelope, but I know you would never name her after one of your minions." Her husband answered as he looked down to his feet.

Blair smiled sweetly, "Actually, that's my favorite name and I was thinking about asking you about it. We can make it clear that we are not naming her after my minion. So Penelope for first name?"

"Sure. We still need a second name."

A few days later:

Blair was picking out her outfit for the day, a task that could take up to one hour due to the fact she thought any of her clothes looked good on her now that she had a baby bump, when she heard someone sobbing as they came up stairs.

In a matter of seconds, a devastated Serena Van Der Woodsen entered the room.

"What happened, S?" Blair said as she laid the white Chanel dress that she was about to try on her bed.

"Dan happened." Her best friend simply stated as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did Humdrum Humphrey do?!" Blair asked clearly more than angry.

"H-He…cheated on me." Serena hiccupped before starting to cry again.

"What?! You are Serena Van Der Woodsen! Only someone stupid would ever cheat on you! I knew people in Brooklyn were not as intelligent as us that I never thought they were that dumb." Blair said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"Tell me what happened." Blair asked after she calmed down.

"Remember when he went to LA a week ago? Well, he hooked up with Kendall Jenner a couple of times during that week. She didn't even know he had a girlfriend. It came out on TMZ but no ones knows the boy is Dan. They were seen at clubs and stuff. He admitted to me it was him in the pictures." She answered looking embarrassed.

"Well, he messed up with the wrong person and got a pregnant woman mad. He should watch his back. Dan Humphrey is going down."

Serena gave her friend a sad smile, thanking god for having such good friends that would always have her back.

"Thank you, B. You are a good friend, just don't go to overboard with the scheme, he doesn't have to die."

Blair smiled evilly, "Serena, I will make sure that Humphrey gets embarrassed and kicked out of Manhattan. I kicked one Humphrey out a couple of years ago, I am not afraid of doing it again."

"Okay." Serena smiles again.

"Well, I am going to call my minions and scheme partners from the Bart Bass take down in December and I'll be right back." Blair said and exited herself from her room to make the calls.

"Dorota! We have to elaborate a scheme quickly! This is a Dan Humphrey emergency take down!" Blair yelled as she went down stairs carefully not to fall because of her bump.

Dorota comes running immediately, "Mrs. Blair, you sure Mr. Chuck wants you scheming while pregnant?" She asked nervously, obviously worried about her own safety. If Chuck was to find out that she hadn't tried stopped Blair, he would probably make sure she would never step a foot in that penthouse again.

Blair handed her phone to the loyal maid, "I don't care about what thinks! This is serious! Get everything ready.

"Yes, Mrs. Blair."


	9. First Revenge, then London

**Hey guys! Since now I am on summer break I can update much more so here you have it! Two chapters in one week. I only have a little bit more of chapter 10 left in this fanfic's original's format so I am excited to stop writing each chapter all over again and starting to write new ones. Well hope you like this and please don't forget to favorite and review and as always,**

 **xoxo,**

 **Marta**

* * *

Serena Van der Woodsen always cooperated in Blair and Chuck's schemes growing up but, she also knew her friends would sometimes go a little overboard with it, and that's why she was trying her best at stopping Blair with her Dan Conspiracy.

Yes, Dan had hurt her, but she still loved him and didn't want his life to be ruined by her best friends to a point where he would never be able to step a foot near New York ever again.

"Blair, please don't do this. I know I said yes a few hours ago but that was because I wasn't thinking straight. I don't want his life ruined because of this." Serena said while Blair wrote down her complicated scheme step-by-step so she could explain it to the others.

The brunette looked up to her best friend without smiling, "Serena, that guy cheated on you and embarrassed you on Vanity Fair a few months ago. I was able to put that in the past since you were so happy with him but, now I just can't. He says he loves you, but how does someone that loves you embarrasses and, on top of that, cheats on you?"

Blair paused to take a deep breath, knowing that stress is bad for the baby, before starting to talk again, in a much softer tone this time, "Stop trying to see only the good in people and learn, for once, that Dan doesn't love you as much as you love him."

"Okay, we will go through with this" Serena said looking down emotionless, which made a little evil smirk creep on to Blair's lips.

"Humphrey is finally going to learn his lesson." She stated evilly, before standing up to go make a call.

"I guess this is your first scheme, Penelope." The mother-to-be whispered to her unborn daughter, happily, "You will love it, mommy and daddy do it all the time." she finished, getting a kick in response.

* * *

An hour later, everyone arrived and sat on the couch, ready to know why they had been called.

In the couch were Blair's minions from Columbia, Georgina, Nate, Jenny and Sage.

"As you might know, Kendall Jenner hooked up with a guy nobody knows." Blair started with Serena standing by her side.

"That's why we are here? I thought this was a scheme to take someone down. Pregnancy is changing you, Waldorf." Georgina teased

"Well that guy happens to be Dan Humphrey." Blair stated looking at Georgina as if telling her to shut up.

My brother?! How could he cheat on Serena?!" Jenny asked, clearly angry at Dan's actions.

Serena looked sadly at her, "It's okay, Jenny."

"No it's not! He changed, a lot. He wrote 2 books about you guys and one of them had a chapter about his own father! I thought I had gotten my brother back but looks like I didn't." The younger of the group said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Blair looked at her, "That's why we are all here, Humphrey is going to pay for everything he has ever done."

"Blair, where is Chuck? Are you sure he wants you scheming against people, even if it is Dan, while pregnant." Nate asked making Blair roll her eyes annoyed, "This guy cheated on my best friend!" she shoot back.

That's when the elevator door opened and Chuck entered the living room.

"Why is everyone here?" he asked confused as Blair came and kissed him softly, holding on to her husband after that.

"Dan cheated on Serena so Blair organized a scheme." Sage answered, causing Chuck's eyes to look down at his wife that had her head resting on his chest, "Absolutely not, Blair. I am all for a Humphrey take down, especially after this, but you are not taking part of it. You are pregnant."

Chuck pushed his wife aside.

"Honey, I know you want to do this but I don't want you or the baby to get hurt." Chuck explained as calmly as he could so he wouldn't trigger an hormonal reaction from Blair

Her eyes started to water, letting him know that he had failed, "I feel so useless. I am fat and constantly laying in bed because I am too tired to do anything."

Chuck had gotten used to Blair being emotional, since she had been like that since she hit the two month mark of her pregnancy, he just had to treat her kindly and she would go back to normal.

"Hey, you are not useless." Chuck smiled as he cleaned his wife's wet cheeks, " You are carrying our child and that's amazing. Actually, I find you a very beautiful pregnant woman."

"You only say that because you have to, you are my husband." Blair cried.

"No I am not. You look beautiful with that baby bump." Chuck said putting his hands on her baby bump, "And I'll let you take part in this, but only if I can be with you the whole time."

"Thank you! I love you! "The pregnant woman said throwing her arms around her husband, her mood changing completely.

"I love you too" He said back and kissed her cheek.

Everyone looked at the happy couple lovingly, except for Georgina, but she's Georgina.

As Blair hold on tight to her husband, Serena and Nate mouthed "Good Job." to Chuck, who smiled as he stroke his wife's hair.

"Ready to take that wanna be down?" Chuck smirked as Blair pulled away from him.

"Please, I've been waiting for this moment since 11th grade." She said in her typical Bitchy-Blair voice.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was ready was ready to start.

That night, a dinner was being thrown in Dan's honor because of his book and movie deal. Little did everyone there know about the cheating since no one knew who the mysterious man Kendall Jenner had been seen with multiple times was him.

Even thought she was dating Jack, Georgina seduced the security guards into letting them in and, of course, they would never deny Dan's _dear friends_ that he had written a book about.

Everything was going according to plan.

"Hey, Dan, congrats." Penelope and the rest of Blair's minions said happily as they approached him

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Dan asks confused.

"We wanted to come and meet your business partners! Since you probably are not friends with Serena and the rest of her friends anymore, because of your little scheme to make Serena fall in love with you just to bring her down and the whole sex tape scandal, we thought you would want someone to support you in this big night" Penelope smirked, everyone who knew her could sense she was doing that on purpose.

The businessmen talking to Dan looked at each other in pure shock.

"Oh I am so sorry, I see that you are busy. We will get going. Bye!" She said and left with the rest of her group.

In that moment, Dan sensed something was wrong, but chose to ignore it. Nothing could go wrong.

" Let's start phase two." Blair said to her husband from their spot near the table that had all the drinks on the back of the room.

She picked up her phone and texted Nate.

A few minutes later, Nate appeared and took Dan into a empty room, where it was supposed for him to lock him, as they talked as if nothing had happened.

That's when a guy came up on stage, where he gave a small speech about Dan before calling him on stage, making everyone clap their hands.

"Let's go!" Blair told Chuck as she started walking towards the stage.

"Good night everyone, for those who don't know me my name is Chuck Bass, some of you may know me as the CEO of Bass Industries, Daniel might be a little late for this but while we wait, me and my wife, Blair, would like to speak a few words about our dear friend since he so kindly put both of us, on the rest of our friends, in his books." Chuck started as they got to the microphone, "As you all know, Inside Out is going to be turned into a movie and while in Los Angeles, where he was supposed to be, Dan was supposed to be taking care of business related to that subject but instead, he was seen taking care of another type of business with Kendall Jenner while his girlfriend was here helping Blair with her pregnancy." he ended and the audience gasped and whispered to each other in

"Nate, bring please bring Dan and Serena to the stage." Blair asks her friend kindly.

Eventually Dan, Serena, Jenny and Sage appeared with Nate by their side.

"Jenny?!" Dan asked surprised when he saw his sister

The younger girl looked at her brother in pure disgust, "I can't believe you did this, Dan! Sleep with another girl while Serena is in New York helping her friend?! I can't even look at you right now!"

"You are even worse then what you say we are." Sage completed

Serena just stood next to Blair listening, it was clear she was on the verge of crying.

"Serena…" He started

"Save it, Dan! I let you into my life after all the hurt you caused to all of us and this is what you do?! I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that you were going change!" Serena broke down into tears.

Dan looked down in embarrassment, "I am sorry."

"No you are not, Dan. We've all had enough of you. Why don't you go back to Brooklyn and live the life you had before you appeared in ours?!" Blair threw at him

"Calm down, baby." Chuck said putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"No, Chuck, I won't! I am sick of having this guy around hurting Serena all the time. Go back to your loft in Brooklyn and never come back. If I see you in Manhattan again, I swear to god I'll kill you." Blair threated causing Dan to turn around, leaving Serena in tear behind.

"Come here, S." Blair told her friend and embraced her.

As they leave the stage, the audience whispers comments to each other shocked.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place?" Blair asked her best friend.

"I don't want to bother you and Chuck." She answered trying to control her sobs.

"Nonsense. You are staying with us." Chuck responded gaining a smile from his step-sister, "Thank you, guys."

* * *

The morning after, Blair was woken up by her unborn daughter kicking inside of her.

As she stands up to go to the bathroom, her husband w up as he felt her removing herself from his arms, started to move around in bed.

"Blair? "He asked her still half asleep and with his eyes closed.

"I am just going to the bathroom."

When she came back, he immediately put his arms around her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, realizing it was already 8am.

Blair took a deep breath, "Penelope kicks all the time, now, it's hard to sleep more an 3 hours without waking up."

"I am sorry, baby, I would go through that if I could just so you didn't have to deal with it." He told her making her smile. Chuck really had changed, he was now the most loving husband she could ask for and she knew he would be an amazing father just by the way he cared about her pregnancy and the well-being of their child, it was something that made Blair melt every time.

She smiled, "I know you would." and kissed him.

The kiss was soft, full of love, the love they had been sharing since they were just teenagers. The love both of them still shared even when Blair married Prince Louis and then when she was with Dan. It was clear that these two would end up together at some point. Everyone knew it, except for them.

When they pulled away, their foreheads touched and big smiles creeped upon their faces, both of their hands touching Blair's baby bump.

Suddenly, Serena entered the room, "You guys are so cute!" She squealed at them, making the couple throw her death glares for ruining their moment.

"Ups! I am so sorry but you guys just looked so adorable." Serena said sitting down next to them.

"It's okay. How are you feeling?" Blair asked her smiling as she and Chuck still had their hands on her belly.

"I little better. Do you know what would make me much happier?" Serena asked excited

"What?"

"If you would let me feel my little godchild" She says placing a hand on the only available spot on her best friend's belly.

"Sure, the baby was kicking just a few moments ago." Blair agreed happily.

They wait until the child kicks again inside her mother's womb and smile when it happens a few moments later. All of them found it extremely amusing how a baby was really growing inside Blair's body.

"You have no idea how happy I am for you two." Serena said making the young couple smile.

That was when Chuck's phone rang

"Hello? *Pause* What?! *pause* Absolutely not! *pause* Don't you happen to remember that my wife is pregnant and that I need to be here?! *pause* There is really no other way? *pause* Okay, I'll be at the airport at 3. Bye."

"Airport?! Where are you going?!" Blair asked her husband worried.

"London. Something's up with an hotel we are opening there. I'll be back in 3 days, I promise."

"3 days?! Chuck, me and the baby need you! Can't you send someone else there?" Blair begged as tears started to form on the corner of her eyes. Hormones.

Chuck hated when she cried, it was like his heart had just been broken into millions pieces, and knowing that he was the cause of her cries just made him feel even worse. He knew she was just hormonal and in a normal situation she would simply beg him not to go instead of crying, but still, her crying made him feel like the world's worst person.

He put his hands on her face, cleaning her cheeks, and looked straight into her eyes, "Look, you heard me, I tried not to go but they really need me there. I would prefer to be here with you, of course. You will see it will go by quickly."

Blair continued to cry, she really didn't want her husband to leave. What if something was to happen and he was not there or even, who would hold her in their arms to sleep like he always did?

"Don't cry. Come here." Chuck embraced his wife.

For a moment, it was like Serena was not even in the room with Blair's head buried into Chuck's shoulder and his arms around her. It was in moments like this that Serena always felt jealous of Blair. Yes she couldn't be more happy for her best friend and step-brother and watching how in love they were always made her heart burst with happiness, but she also wanted that for her. She wanted someone to care for her like her step-brother cared for Blair.

"I need to go pack." Chuck declares as he pulled away from the hug.

"Serena, will you stay with me while Chuck is gone?" Blair asked hopefully.

"Of course. It's not like I am excited about going back to my place and find Dan." Serena answers almost thanking her friend for the invitation.

* * *

They all had breakfast together and, before they know it, it was already time for Chuck to leave

"Can't you please stay?"Blair asked hugging her husband.

"I would love to, but I can't." Chuck said sweetly.

"Blair, come on. You need to let him go." Serena said encouraging her friend.

"I'll be back before you know it. I love you, both." Chuck kneeled down and kissed his wife stomach before going back to her lips.

Blair caressed his cheek, "We love you too." and kissed him again.

Again, the couple completely forgot about the blonde girl standing there but, this time, she didn't stand there just watching.

"Okay, that's enough! It's not like he is going away for good." Serena pulled her the couple apart.

"I love you, bye." Chuck said as he entered the elevator.

"I love you too."

"You guys make me wanna throw up…so what do you want to do?" Serena asked excited as the elevator door closed.

"Go to bed and wake up in 3 days." Her friend stated emotionless.

"B…" Serena started

"What?!"

"Let's go grab lunch somewhere!." Serena almost yelled and dragged her friend upstairs so she could change.

After showering, Blair spent almost 30 minutes choosing an outfit and since she really didn't want to leave her house it took her extra long without motivation.

She ended up picking a baby pink Dior dress that hugged her baby bump perfectly.

"I swear you are like the most beautiful pregnant woman ever. Pregnancy really suits you. " Serena said as she entered her friend's room and looked at the mirror.

"Thank you." Blair replied truthfully and with that, the duo left for lunch.


	10. Misunderstandings

**Sorry for not updating guys but I just don't feel like writing anymore since I don't seem to get any response from you. I love to write this story but it just makes really unmotivated to continue when I don't get a response. Anyways, here is a new chapter! Please tell me what you think of it and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Marta**

* * *

It was a week after Chuck's business trip, 7 months pregnant Blair Waldorf-Bass was laying in her bed sobbing as she desperately tried to call her best friend.

After calling three times, Serena finally picked up the phone.

"Hey B, sorry was in the bathroom. What's up?" The blonde asked in her usual cheerful voice.

Serena was expecting the same type of emotion from her best friend but, instead, she heard Blair cry, "It's Chuck, I need someone to talk to, please come over quick."

"Okay, I will but what's the matter?"

"Just come over and I'll tell you." Blair cried.

30 minutes later, Serena's footsteps were heard climbing up the stairs of the Waldorf-Bass residence.

She opened the door of the couple's suit to find her best friend crying and sobbing on her bed, clutching her enlarged stomach.

"Blair! What happened?!" The blonde girl asked, worried.

It took Blair Bass at least 2 minutes to get herself together so she could answer the question, she was completely devastated and her pregnancy hormones were not helping, "It's Chuck. He hasn't been home that much since last week when he came back. He tells me he has been working hard to get a new hotel in Spain. I think he is cheating on me."

Blair couldn't even believe her own words, saying it made it much more real.

Serena put a hand on her shoulder and stroke it, she knew what was going on, her stepbrother was not cheating on her but she had promised not to tell Blair anything, but it was being harder than she thought.

Seeing her friend like this was breaking her heart and felt guilty for not telling her the truth.

"Blair, let's be real, Chuck would never do that. He loves you and your baby. He brags about you and your child all the time, haven't you ever noticed the sparkle on his eyes when he looks at you?! He is probably trying to speed all of his important deals at Bass Industries so he is free when the baby arrives."

The brunette sad smiled, knowing that her friend was right but still doubting her, her pregnancy hormones were not helping, they would always make her overreact. Usually, Blair would believe Chuck was really working, but now everything seemed worse.

Chuck going back into his old ways was one of her biggest fears and now with baby Penelope on the way, this was really concerning her. She didn't want her child growing between two houses.

"I really hope so, I can't live without him." She started wiping the tears from her eyes carefully, trying to save her makeup.

"I know. Let me just use the bathroom, be right back." Serena told her friend before leaving to make a call.

"Chuck, if I were you I would really speed all of the baby shower's preparations! Blair is starting to think you are cheating on her!" She whispered from Blair's bathroom so she wouldn't hear them.

"Wait, what?! She thinks I am cheating on her?" A confused Chuck Bass answered. He never thought Blair would ever think he was capable of that.

"She is pregnant with your child, and we both know how hormonal Blair has been. She is crying! You need to come home and fix this, right now!"

"I am leaving the office. I have another surprise for her too, something big." Chuck said happily. He knew his wife was going to love what was to come.

"I am excited to know! I am just going to get some food and I'll be back in an hour so you guys can be alone."

"Okay, thanks, Sis." Chuck said and called Arthur immediately so he could bring the limo around.

After just 30 minutes, which was impressive due to the New York traffic, Chuck Bass got to his and Blair's room to find her still there and crying, as Serena had said.

"Chuck?" Blair quickly wiped away her tears when she saw her husband.

"Why are you crying, beautiful?" Chuck asked kindly, even though he knew what was going on.

He was determined not to let the baby shower surprise slip.

"I know you are cheating on me, Chuck." Blair said coldly.

"Blair, I am not cheating on you." Her husband said in a more serious tone.

"You are, Chuck! And I don't blame you for it! I am seven months pregnant and look like a whale! You, obviously, don't find me attractive anymore!" Blair yelled, losing her temper.

Chuck Bass had gotten used to his wife's outbursts, they would happen at least once a week since she had gotten pregnant, but he felt like this time things were not going to end up well.

"We've already talked about this! You do not look like a whale, you look amazing! I still find you as attractive as you were before the baby and I always will." He answered in a much calmer way than Blair. He didn't want to make her even more nervous.

"Than why are you cheating on me? And if you are not, why have you been working so much?! I am pregnant, Chuck! You can't just leave me and forget about Penelope!" The pregnant woman yelled back, tears spilling from her eyes.

Chuck felt immediately guilty. He didn't want to tell Blair the reason he hadn't been home as much was her baby shower, but he also didn't want to see Blair like this.

"I am sorry, I am really just trying to get everything done before her arrival."

"Well, meanwhile I was here alone! I thought you had said that you would be there for me every step of this pregnancy and in the past week or so, you almost didn't talk to me! You said you didn't want to be like Bart, but you are turning into him!" Blair yelled, her hormonal state taking control over her whole body.

When she realized what she had just said, Blair quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She had gone too far, even though she didn't mean a thing of what she had just said. She knew her husband was nothing like his father and that he loved her and the baby very much.

Chuck looked at his wife in shock by what she had just said, turning into Bart was his biggest fear and now even his beloved wife thought he was.

Chuck Bass was hurt.

"I am so sorry, Chuck. I went too far, I didn't mean a thing!" Blair said, her mood changing completely.

"I think I am going to spend the night at the Empire, with Nate." Chuck announced, sadly, before turning around to go pack his bag, leaving Blair crying in their bed. He needed time to think.

Blair Waldorf-Bass ran downstairs crying and sat on the couch sobbing.

How could she say something like that to her loving husband that had done nothing but helping her through out her whole pregnancy?

She couldn't live without him.

A few moments later, she heard the elevator door open. It was her best friend with her food.

"Blair! What happened?!" Serena asked sitting next to her friend.

"Chuck and I got in a fight and I ended up saying that he was turning like Bart. I meant nothing, my hormones just took over me! Now, he is upstairs packing a bag because he is going to spend the night at the Empire. He is leaving me, Serena. I messed up our relationship, again, I hurt his feelings for sure." Blair said breaking down into crying.

"I am sure he is not leaving you. Calm down, I'll be back in a sec." The blonde said before running upstairs to find her stepbrother.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Serena said closing the door of her stepbrother and his wife's bedroom, when she got there.

"She must have told you, I am not a good husband or father. I tried to throw her a baby shower and even got her the cover of Vogue's annual pregnancy issue but completely forgot about the most important, giving her attention." Chuck said sadly, feeling disappointed at himself.

"You got Blair the cover of Vogue?! Was that your surprise? Chuck, are you even hearing yourself right now? You just said you got your wife the cover of Vogue and that you are a bad husband for doing that instead of giving her attention. You know, Blair meant nothing of what she said."

"Of course she did, Serena, that doesn't just come out of your mouth like that."

"I seriously want to slap you, right now. Blair is a very hormonal pregnant woman and you are saying that you are going to spend the night way and leave her alone. Chuck, she is crying downstairs and saying she meant nothing." Serena was clearly annoyed right now, how could her stepbrother be so stupid that he wouldn't get that.

After a few minutes of silence, Chuck finally spoke.

"You are right, what was I thinking? I can't leave her here alone and pregnant."

Chuck ran downstairs, leaving his stepsister alone in his bedroom.

When he got downstairs, he saw Blair sobbing and crying in the couch, hands on her baby bump. In that moment, his heart broke from seeing her like this and it was all his fault.

"Blair…" Chuck said getting closer to his wife.

"You don't need to tell me you are leaving, I already know you are." Blair said still not facing him.

Chuck sat next to her, "I am here to apologize. I know you meant nothing of that."

Blair looked right into Chuck's eyes, "If there should be anyone apologizing, than it should be me. You are nothing like Bart, you are a loving and caring husband and I, clearly, don't deserve you."

Chuck smiled, "You do and I love you."

"I love you too, Chuck, so much."

Their lips touched, and they stayed there kissing, hands on Blair's swollen belly, until Chuck suddenly pulled way.

"I have a surprise for you, I got you the cover of the Vogue's annual pregnancy issue. They said you have been voted as the most attractive pregnant woman on their website and since you are now very influential in fashion, they would love to have you on the cover."

"You did what?! Chuck, you are crazy! Oh my god thank you, I am so excited! I love you so so much!" Blair said before kissing his husband again.

She was indeed the luckiest woman in the world.

After that, they just stayed there, enjoy each other's presence, Chuck's hands resting on her belly and looking deep into her eyes in the most loving of the ways.

They were so focused on each other that didn't even listen to Serena coming from upstairs, who was now standing next to Dorota watching all of that.

" is so good for ." Dorota said smiling at the couple.

"He is, they really were made for one another." The blonde girl said, thinking about how she would love to have someone who loved her the way her stepbrother loved her best friend, a pitch of jealousy hit her, she just wished Dan would act that way towards her.

The loyal maid sensed Serena's sadness and put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, Miss Serena, you will find someone who loves you that way too." she smiled at the taller girl.

Serena just smiled.

Without Chuck and Blair even notice, Serena left their penthouse, not wanting to disturb the couple.

"We have a family dinner to attend to, my love, remember?" Chuck asked breaking the silent between them.

Blair sighed, "Unfortunately, I wish I could just spend the whole night cuddling with you."

"Since when do you like to cuddle? I mean, we did it a couple of times when we dated last time, but this time you are really into it." He asked confused.

"Chuck, I am pregnant. Which means I am emotional and uncomfortable and since you are the father, I guess cuddling with me it's the least you can do."

"I was not complaining. I am loving the fact that I get to take care of you, actually."

"Meanwhile, I get fat." Blair simply stated, annoyed.

"Blair, how can someone who was voted the most beautiful pregnant woman on Vogue's website be fat? You look amazing pregnant." Chuck said sincerely, he really did thought she looked gorgeous pregnant, it really suited her body well.

"You really think I look amazing?" She asked, getting a nod from her husband.

"I love you." She said hugging him.

"I love you too, and Penelope."

"That reminds me that we still need a middle name for her." Blair said pulling away excited.

"Tell me your ideas." Chuck exclaims, waiting for his wife to say a really weird name.

"I really like Charlotte and since it's the feminine for Charles I think it really fits her." Blair smiled.

"Penelope Charlotte Bass, I love it."

Chuck looked at his wife contemplating his life.

He had Blair as his wife, which was all he ever wanted, Bart couldn't ruin his life anymore and, on top of that, a beautiful baby girl was on the way. He couldn't be happier.

"Well that was easy. We really didn't have any problem with her name, some couples even fight about it. Just don't tell anyone here name or that we are having a girl, I want to tell everyone at the baby shower I should start planning." Blair said, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"I want to help you with that, you know how I also love to throw parties." Chuck said trying to take control over the situation, he couldn't let Blair plan herself a baby shower, which meant he had only a couple of days left until Blair decided to start planning.

Blair smiles, "Okay, my love, I would really like your help, but only if I am the one in charge of almost everything! You know how I hate not being able to control."


	11. The Big Reveal

**FINALLY I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE! I've been trying to post this chapter for like a month but I couldn't for some reason! Well now here it is and sorry for the wait. Please Review and favorite because it means a lot to me.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Marta**

* * *

It was three days later, and Chuck and Serena were getting everything ready for Blair's surprise baby shower that afternoon at the Empire.

"Do you really think Blair is going to like all of this? I don't want to disappoint her." Chuck asked nervously, both of them knew Blair would want her baby shower to be perfect so they were in a lot of pressure.

"Are you kidding me? Look at all of this!" Serena said looking around at all decorators and people from catering putting together all the details.

Chuck and Serena had chosen a Baby Pink and Baby Blue color scheme, since Blair wanted to announce the sex during her shower.

The menu consisted of Blair's favorite foods and non-alcoholic beverages. To top it all, a beautiful three-story white cake with baby pink and baby blue flowers all over it. When the time comes to reveal the gender, Blair would simply need to cut a piece of it, revealing the baby pink filling on the inside.

Even though he was nervous, Chuck was proud of how everything had come so perfectly together and he just hoped it was perfectly enough for his wife.

"Everything is almost ready, the florist is bringing the pink roses in 2 hours. You still want to use them as centerpieces right?" Serena asks

Chuck nods, "Yeah, I do, but don't forget about the blue peonies at the entrance."

"I won't. Oh, Chuck, you are so sweet for doing this, I am sure she is going to love it." Serena replies happily, it was clear that she was more than excited.

"I hope she does. Look, I really need to get home now, Blair's waiting for me for lunch. Are you sure everything will be ready at 3pm?" Chuck asked his stepsister.

"I am. The guests will be here around 2:30pm." Serena replied before saying goodbye to her best friend's husband, who quickly left the salon after that.

"Blair, I am home!" Chuck yelled as he stepped out of the Waldorf-Bass penthouse's elevator to find Blair peacefully watching Breakfast at Tiffany's on her computer.

Blair smiled as she saw her husband standing in front of her, "Hey, Chuck. Me and Penelope are starving! Can we go out for lunch?"

"Of course we can, darling." He said as he helped her stand up.

" I am just going to get my purse." Blair announced as she went upstairs.

After having lunch at Blair's favorite restaurant, both of them head to the Empire for the big surprise.

"Chuck, why are we at the Empire?" Blair asked her husband.

Her husband smirked, "You'll see."

When both of them got into the salon, Blair's hands covered her mouth, surprised, after she realized what was going on.

"B!" Serena squealed as she saw her best friend and ran to hug her.

"Was this your idea?" Blair asked.

The blonde smiled, "It was actually Chuck's."

The pregnant woman looked at her husband, who was smiling, " You did this all of this to me?"

"With Serena's help. Last week, when I said I was working extra hours I was actually preparing all of this."

Blair immediately kissed Chuck right on the lips, "I love you! Thank you for this."

After greeting what seemed to be at least 60 people, Blair thought it was best for her to sit at her family's table and relax.

"So, how has the baby been?" Lily asked her kindly.

"It has been moving a lot, two days ago I was not even able to sleep. What I think it's funny is that every time Chuck touches my stomach, it kicks harder." Blair answers smiling.

"That is so cute. I know you will reveal the gender and name today, I am so excited." Her mother-in-law says.

"I really want to know who won the bet. Me or Serena." Jenny laughs.

Blair smiled, "Well, you won't have to wait much longer. I think it's time to cut the cake."

And with that, she stood up and went to find her husband.

"I want to cut the cake now, honey." She said after finding him talking to Nate.

"I really want to know what you guys are having." Chuck's best friend said smiling.

Chuck smiled, "Seems like Blair wants you to know too, let's do it."

"Can I get everyone's attention, please?" Chuck asked when they got near the cake.

Everyone stopped talking.

"As you may know, inside this cake there's filling and it might be blue or pink. If it is blue, it means we are having a boy and if it is pink it means the baby it's a girl. Blair would like to reveal the sex now so, Blair, you can take this knife and open it." Chuck said, handing a sharp knife to his wife.

As Blair cut the cake, the pink filling started to show, making everyone in the room clap their hands.

"Congrats, man, you are having a girl." Nate said, hugging his best friend, who was smiling like an idiot.

"I guess you lost, S." Jenny says as she approaches her former stepsister.

"I guess I did, you get to hold the baby before me." Serena says and laughs.

"Congratulations, Charles and Blair, what's her name?" Lily hugs her stepdaughter-in-law.

"That's something you will have to wait to find out." Chuck answered.

"Blair, have you told them the news, already?" Chuck asked his wife.

"No, I didn't. So, I am going to be on the cover of Vogue's pregnancy issue and I need you, Serena, for a few shots since you are my best friend and the baby's godmother."

Jenny's mouth opened in shock, "The cover of Vogue? Blair that's huge!"

"Chuck got it for me. So, S, are you in?" Blair asked in her usual defiant tone.

"Of course, B!" Serena squealed.

After the baby shower, Blair and Chuck went home.

"Blair, do you think we should get our own place? I mean, this is your mother's house." Chuck asked as they cuddled in their bed, watching an interior design tv show.

Blair sighed, "We really should. But where? I don't want to leave the Upper East Side."

"I know you don't and neither do I. I am pretty sure we can find a penthouse here that we will love." Chuck smiled.

"But after the baby comes and is, at least, 5 months old. I want to get used to motherhood before I start worrying about wallpaper."

Chuck looked sweetly at his wife, something that made her heart melt every time he did that, "What ever makes you happy." And the couple kissed.


	12. Making amends

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little smaller but I really wanted to update. I took a risk on this chapter and I don't know if you guys will like it but I hope so! Please review telling me what you thought and ideas! I have some but I don't want to use them all at once so I need more. Thank you for reading, love you.**

* * *

"Serena, look at this one!" Blair called her best friend while holding a pink Baby Dior dress.

Serena, who was admiring all the baby pink and white pacifiers her friend had gotten, looked back at her, "B, that's adorable."

During the last couple of days, Blair, Serena and Dorota, were putting everything together for the arrival of baby girl Bass, Penelope.

Chuck had insisted on helping every time he got home to the girls doing it, but Blair would always tell him it was something for the woman to do and that he should just worry about the rest of the nursery.

Blair was now 8 months pregnant and getting more uncomfortable by the time but she still loved being pregnant.

"Mrs. Blair, where should I put the baby lotions?" Dorota asked with at least 6 bottles of 6 different baby lotions on her arms.

"Next to her bathtub, please." An obviously tired Blair answered, they had spent the last 3 hours putting everything in place and there was still a lot to do.

"Blair, I think you should lay down for a minute." Serena told her best friend.

Blair sighted, "Maybe I should, but just for a sec." and sat down on the chair she had bought for breastfeeding the baby in the nursery.

That moment, Chuck came into the room.

"Hey girls, you seem busy." He said in his deep voice before kissing Serena's cheek and kneeling to kiss his wife.

"We are, I just sat down. I am super tired. How was work today?" Blair asked

"It was good, Bass Industries is going strong like always" Chuck smiled, still kneeled next to his wife so he could touch her enlarged stomach.

"Chuck, look at all this little baby clothes! Blair told me you picked some…" Serena smiled at how cute her brother-in-law was with Blair.

"I did." Chuck replied proudly, he was always more than excited to do something for his unborn daughter.

Chuck had gone on most shopping trips for baby stuff with Blair, he felt it was the least he could do since she was the one going through a pregnancy.

Blair always found it cute how he always wanted to make sure that what they were buying was the correct stuff.

 _"_ _Blair, are you sure those are the right ones?"_

 _"_ _Blair, are you sure those will fit her?"_

 _"_ _Blair what if she doesn't find this comfortable?"_

These were questions she would hear every time they would go baby shopping.

"Blair, come lay in bed, it's better for you there." Chuck insisted, he was still the protective husband that was always looking after Blair.

"I can't, I need to help and guide Serena and Dorota, they don't know where to put the stuff." Blair quickly responded, being the control freak she was.

"I'll help them, you go lay down. Don't even try to convince me of the opposite, there's no use. C'mon." Chuck exclaimed giving him his hand to help her stand.

Blair sighed, knowing she had no other option and took her husband's hand to stand up. With that, she left for her bedroom.

"How do you convince her to do what you want that easily?! She is probably the most stubborn person I know." Serena asked shocked.

"What can I say…it's the Bass charm. It's the only thing I want the baby to get from me." Chuck smiled

"I really hope she doesn't get both of your scheming sides or else the world will end soon." Serena laughed softly

They continued to arrange everything until Serena noticed her brother looking at the same baby pink dress Blair had shown her earlier.

He was smiling and it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Serena touched his shoulder, "You are excited, aren't you?" she asked snapping Chuck out of his thoughts.

"Ecstatic." He declared still looking at the dress his daughter would wear in just a month and a half.

The thought made him smile every time.

"You going to be great father, Mr. Chuck, baby and Mrs. Blair are lucky to have you." Dorota said in her broken English.

The man looked at the loyal maid smiling, "Thank you, Dorota."

"Honestly, if five years ago someone had told me this is where we would be now, I would have thought they were on drugs." Serena said.

"Me too, I never thought I would want a baby this much." Chuck said and it was the truth, Chuck Bass was never ever pictured as a guy who would get married and start a family, the thought always made him sick to his stomach until he started a real relationship with Blair.

"That little girl will be spoiled rotten, I totally imagine you giving anything that she wants." Serena laughed.

"Mrs. Blair told me Mr. Chuck sometimes comes home with baby clothes. Miss Serena should see his face when baby kicks!" Dorota revealed making the blonde laugh again and coo at her brother.

"She was not even born yet and already has you wrapped around her tiny little finger." Serena said smiling.

Chuck smiled at the baby clothes again, "Honestly, I don't mind."

That was when they heard the elevator door open.

"I'll go get it." Dorota said and left the room.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Serena asked

Chuck seemed confused, "No, I don't think we are. Let me go down stairs."

As he went down the stairs he saw Dorota's panicked face.

"What's the matter, Do-…What are you doing here?" Chuck asked furious has he noticed who was in front of him.

Louis Grimaldi.

"Chuck, I just was to talk with you two. I am here to apologize and clear everything up." Louis started in his French accent.

"You are not seeing Blair, last time we saw you she was a nervous wreck after and I won't risk that now." Chuck started remembering his and Blair's honeymoon in Paris and the night they conceived their baby. Blair was 7 and a half months pregnant and he was not going to take any chances of her going into early labor.

"Chuck, please, I am not here to fight. I can talk just with you first." Louis insisted.

Chuck didn't talk for a moment, thinking if he should or not have that talk with Louis.

The truth is he knew that deep down Blair didn't enjoy being in bad terms with Louis, as much as she would deny that. She loved him once and that was never going to change even if she was married and hopelessly in love in Chuck.

After a few minutes he finally responded, "Okay, have a sit." and went towards the couches.

"Thank you." The prince replied.

Both man sat across each other.

"Chuck, I want to explain everything to you and say express how sorry I am for everything" he started "About the marriage, I was jealous, simply that. I knew Blair loved you. I don't say she never loved me but it was clear that she still loved you. When Gossip Girl posted that video during the ceremony I was more than embarrassed and on top of all I was hurt. I was done with you and her so my mother told me to still marry Blair so I could control her and take her away from you and that's what I did. After the divorce and everything, I was still not over her so how I acted in Paris was due to that. I am so ashamed of my behavior and I am so sorry for everything." Louis explain, sincerely.

Chuck remained in silence.

Louis Grimaldi, the powerful prince of Monaco, was there apologizing and for a moment, Chuck felt bad for him, which was unusual.

The thing was, Chuck knew how he had felt. He had felt that was too during Blair's whole relationship with Louis and then with Dan.

"I know how you felt. I know so well." He finally replied.

"Chuck, baby, who are you talking to?" Blair asked coming downstairs.

As she realized who it was, was speechless.

And then became furious.

"What are you doing here?! Chuck, why did you let him in?!" Blair looked at both man in front of her.

Louis was shocked to see a heavily pregnant Blair.

"Blair, calm down, the baby. Louis' here to apologize." Chuck replied calmly.

"I don't want to hear it." Blair fired back stubbornly.

"Blair, please, listen." Louis started, deciding it probably wasn't the best time to ask about the pregnancy.

"No, Louis, I am done." Blair interrupted.

"Blair, please sit down." Chuck asked reaching for her hand.

Blair took her husband's hand and sat down next to him, their connected hands resting on her thigh.

"Blair, I am sorry, I was jealous of you and Chuck the whole time. I loved you with all my heart and seeing the connection you had with him would break my heart. The video thing at the wedding was the last drop, I was done, so I did what my mother told me to. Marry you, so Chuck couldn't have you. A couple of months ago in Paris, I was still not over you and I might had been furious at you because of the wedding but I still loved you and that's why I acted the way I did. I can see now that I was selfish but I was just hurt that's all." Louis explained again, he really did feel bad for everything. I was not the person he is.

Blair still looked mad, "That's no reason to do what you did."

"Actually it is, Blair." Chuck interrupted, "I know that because it was exactly how I felt and I also did terrible things to you."

"But I also did awful things to you." Blair replied stubbornly.

"As you did to Louis, Blair he came here just to apologize." Chuck insisted and Blair couldn't help but be proud of her husband. That was the man that almost took her from him, blackmailed his therapist among other things and Chuck was still there, trying to convince her to forgive him.

"Okay, I forgive you." Blair simply stated.

"Thank you, Blair, I am glad." Louis smiled.

"Louis, do you want some coffee or tea or anything?" the pregnant woman kindly asked.

The prince looked down, "A tea would be good, thank you."

"Dorota!" Blair yelled "DOROTA!"

"Blair, she upstairs with Serena, she can't hear you." Chuck replied calmly, it was better to calm her down .

"UGHHH." Blair stood up and ran upstairs to go get her maid.

"I am so sorry, since she got pregnant she has been like this a lot. The best away to deal with it is to reply calmly like it was nothing." Chuck explained to the prince just as Blair's footsteps were heard upstairs.

"It's okay" Louis smiled "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you, we are thrilled." Chuck said, he just could help but brag about their child all the time, he already loved her a lot.

"Boy or girl?" The prince asked curious

Chuck smiled, "A beautiful girl."

"That's lovely." Louis replied just as Blair rushed downstairs with Dorota and Serena.

"Louis?" Serena asked confused.

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Sit down, let's have some tea." Blair replied quickly as she sat down.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" she asked energetically.

Chuck smiled again, "The baby."

"I was just congratulating you guys." Louis explained

"Thank you. Almost there as you can tell." Blair touched her enlarged belly.

Louis laughed at her excitement, "I can see that."

After Dorota brought the tea, the group just spent the afternoon catching up, trying their best to forget about the past.


	13. Please stop kicking

Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I just haven't been motivated to write more chapters for this story since I only get one review in each chapter (which I am incredibly grateful for, thank you so much for always leaving a review since the beginning) so I feel like no one really cares about it and that I am writing just for myself and not for a fandom. I am so sorry this chapter is more of a filler, I just really want to update.

Also, I wish you and your family a marry Christmas (if you celebrate it) and a Happy new year!

xoxo,

Marta

* * *

Chair Fanfiction Part 12:

"Do you think Louis doesn't have second intentions?" Blair asked her husband, who was in bed reading, as she changed into a maternity sleeping gown.

Chuck put the book down and looked at Blair, "I don't know but his reasons do make sense."

"I think we should be careful around him until we are sure of what his intentions are." Blair suggested as she laid down next to her husband.

"If he tries to take you and Penelope away from me he will know what Chuck Bass his capable of." Chuck threatened.

"You look so sexy when you get all possessive…" Blair revealed as she got on top of him.

"Blair, if you are trying to get me to have sex with you, you are out of luck." Chuck announced, truth was, he loved the fact that Blair's desire for him had increased, if that was even possible, since she hit the 6 months mark in her pregnancy. But at eight months pregnant, he would not risk anything that could hurt their baby.

"Why?" Blair cried and looking at her husband with puppy eyes.

"No, Blair." Chuck insisted, removing her from on top of him.

As he looked at her he could see the tears forming in her eyes as she looked down.

" _What have I done?"_ He thought, regretting immediately the way he reacted. He knew Blair was a very emotional pregnant woman and should have been kinder with the way he responded.

A tear ran down her slim face, "It is because I am fat now, isn't it? It's because I don't have the body I used to, right?"

"What? No, Blair, of course not. You are pregnant not fat and you look amazing. I am sorry, I should have been kinder to you." He replied pulling her into his arms so he could comfort her.

"Then why?" She asked a little mad, why would he not make love to her if she was not fat or repulsive.

"Because I don't want to hurt the baby. Blair, she is right…you know…there." Chuck explained, looking down at her pelvic zone.

"Seriously? That's your problem? Chuck, it's fine, I asked the doctor! Please, Chuckie…" Blair begged.

Her husband's eyebrow raised at the new nickname, "Chuckie? Really, Blair?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Oh, please? How much does it take to convince you to do what your pregnant wife is asking for?"

Chuck remained silence, trying to decide to decide if he should give in or not.

Finally, he sighed, "Okay. But only if we go slow."

With that, Blair crashed her lips to his, hungrily.

Chuck started to climb on top of her, carefully because of her bump, as his hands traveled her body, his shirt being thrown across the room just as Blair's night gown, leaving her in just her underwear.

He pulled back in that moment.

Chuck looked at his wife's body, she was just wearing a baby pink bra with matching panties. Even being pregnant, he thought she was the most beautiful and sexy woman he had ever laid his eyes on. Her perfectly rounded stomach was not huge since she was so slim, even though she was practically eight months pregnant, and fitted her body well.

"Why did you stop?" Blair asked bringing him back to reality.

"How did I get so lucky?" Chuck wondered and went back to kiss her, feeling her smiling through the kiss.

As Chuck began to kiss his way down her body, Blair moaned and it was just Chuck's favorite sound to hear.

He pulled down her underwear and went back to kiss her as Blair desperately removed his pants and boxers.

"Chuck, please…" She begged.

Chuck entered her only to notice she was more than wet.

Blair moaned repeatedly, turning Chuck on more and more.

"Faster." Blair asked.

"Blair, the baby…" Chuck trailed off worried.

"CHUCK BASS, JUST DO WHAT I SAY!" Blair yelled, making Chuck increase the speed.

Minutes later, they both climaxed together and their bodies crashed.

"God, I love you." Blair admitted, breathing heavily.

"I love you too, so much." Chuck replied, bringing himself up to kiss her forehead.

"Chuck, I want to cuddle." Blair announced making her husband smile.

"Yeah? Come here." He said putting an arm around his wife and pressing her body to his.

When he realized, Blair had fallen asleep on his chest, only making him smile.

And with that he also fell asleep, with his wife and unborn child next to him.

The next day, Chuck woke up to sobs.

He looked at the side to find his wife crying.

"Blair? Why are you crying, baby?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Penelope. She hasn't stopped kicking since 3AM. I can't sleep, it's so uncomfortable." Blair cried.

Chuck look to the clock on the bedside table that read 8AM and immediately put his hands on his wife's swollen stomach.

"Hey Penelope, it's daddy, why won't you let mommy sleep? She needs to sleep to be strong for when you decide to come. C'mon stop for a little bit, princess." He asked his daughter.

Blair smiled at how sweet her husband could actually be.

"I love you." Blair revealed.

Chuck kissed her lips, "I love you too. And our little princess."

"Chuck, I know this sounds stupid, but she actually stopped." Blair informed her husband.

"Really?" He asked with a visible sparkle in his eyes.

Blair smiled before yawning.

"Try to get some sleep, love." Chuck insisted seeing how tired his wife was.

Blair smirked, "Only if you stay in bed with me."

"Always." Chuck accepted and kissed her lips.

And with that he put an arm around her and both feel asleep.

3 hours later, Chuck was the first to wake up.

He looked at his wife who appeared to be in a deep sleep, her hair was in front of her face and messy, very un-Blair like, but he thought she still looked beautiful like that, all natural with no makeup or a perfectly styled hair.

He stood from bed, realizing it was already 11AM so Dorota was probably already downstairs to make him some breakfast.

He got ready, dressing in a suit as usual, and went down to get some food.

"Good morning, Mr. Chuck, breakfast?" Dorota kindly asked her boss.

"Yes and could you also make my wife and put it in a tray? Thank you." Chuck requested and sat at the table doing some work.

"Of course, Mr. Chuck." The loyal maid accepted and went back into the kitchen to fulfill her boss' requests.

10 minutes later, the maid brought Chuck his breakfast.

"Thank you, Dorota. Did you also prepare Blair's?" Chuck interrogated.

Dorota nodded, "Yes, Mr. Chuck, do you want me to take it to Mrs. Blair?"

"No thank you, I'll do it." Chuck responded making his employee smile.

Dorota always had the feeling this two would end up like this eventually, being like a second mother to Blair, she knew her well and she had never seen such a strong connection between two individuals. Chuck was it for Blair, that was more than obvious and it always had been, they were the last people to realize that. No matter what, the were always brought together again somehow.

Chuck finished his breakfast and closed his MacBook Pro, leaving it on the table, and picked the tray that carried Blair's breakfast.

As he entered their room, he saw that his wife was still on the same position as when he had left.

He put the tray down on the bed and started to try to wake her up.

"Blair, baby, wake up." Chuck said softly caressing her cheek.

"No!" Blair snapped back, hiding her face with the covers.

Chuck smiled at her reaction.

"But, baby, I brought you breakfast." Chuck uttered, knowing this would make her wake up fully.

"You brought me breakfast?", She asked curiously getting a nod from her husband, "Chuck, that was so sweet…"

Chuck handed her a tray full of food, "Here"

He sat next to her as she ate everything on her plate making Chuck more than happy. He had been super careful with what she ate and if she was eating at all due to the problems she had back in High School.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked as she was finishing her food.

"Aren't you going to work?" She interrogated, confused. Chuck hadn't taken a day off in months.

"No, I am spending it with you. Bass Industries is doing amazing as always and I also have Jack, who is available to substitute me and will when the baby comes." Chuck explained.

Blair smiles, "You really do have everything figured out, don't you?" she asked, she thought it was cute how excited he was for Penelope's arrival.

"I'm Chuck Bass, what did you expect?" , He smirked, " So, what do you want to do today?"

"Can we go for a walk and do some shopping? I saw these Young Versace little pink shoes I NEED to get for Penelope! I also want one of their new strollers." Blair said, emphasizing the word "need".

Her husband looked at her like she was crazy, "Blair, nothing against getting the shoes, but why do we need a 3 thousand dollars' stroller when we already got one?"

"Because this one it's white and the one we have it's black. This one comes with a travel bag and a changing mat and you can switch from a bassinet to a stroller for when she grows up!" Blair fired back, annoyed that her husband didn't understand how different the two strollers were.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "I still don't get it but okay. Anything for my girls."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blair squealed, throwing her arms around her husband's neck.

After that, she stood up and started getting ready for her day as Chuck took the opportunity to read some emails.

Blair took a shower and choose a Dior beige dress that showed her baby bump perfectly with some beige Christian Louboutin heels, she didn't even care about what Chuck would say about the heels. She was going to wear them, period.

She stepped out of her and Chuck's room into what was his mother's office that became also her and Chuck's.

As Blair stepped in Chuck looked at her from head to toe.

"You are not leaving the house like that." He announced.

"And why not?" Blair fired back, annoyed. Chuck would never decide what she could or what she couldn't wear.

"Because all the men will be looking at you and I won't let that happen. You look breathtaking." He revealed making his pregnant wife blush.

"You think so?" She asked smiling.

"Of course I do, pregnancy suits you very well I already told you." Chuck complimented, he loved when she put her baby bump full on display.

Blair was a confident woman, he was sure of that, but during her pregnancy she started to feel more self-conscious about her body the bigger her stomach got, so he made sure to compliment her every day. Not that he wouldn't do it any way, all he would tell her was true, she indeed looked amazing.

"Thank you, Chuck, I love you." She announced and kissed his lips.

"I love you too" She got in reply.

The two then left their penthouse and got into their limo.


End file.
